Fallin' In Love Again
by MoonPrincessKikia
Summary: Kagome is a single mother but one day when they get a new president at her job she find out its inuyasha the father of her daugther and he dosnt even know inukag sanmir and more litlle humor in it
1. The New President of GAP

Falling In Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

"Kikia wake up, I will let you come to work with me" said her mother 'Kagome'. Kikia woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ok mommy" she said getting out of bed. Kikia was a 5 year old half-demon yes a half-demon. "I left some clothes on your bed put then on and come down stairs for breakfast, Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku will be here soon k" said Kagome walk out of her daughter's room. "Ok mommy", and with that Kikia got dressed in a flash and ran down stairs to eat her breakfast. Kikia was wearing a pink shirt with jeans. Kagome was wearing a light blue tank top with a jean jacket over it and blue jeans. (A/n where Kagome work they can wear want ever they want I wish my school will let us do that)In about 10 minutes Kagome heard the doorbell ring "that most be Sango and Miroku" said Kagome and went to go answer the door. "What's up girlfriend" with that saying Kikia new who it was and ran to the door screaming 'Auntie Sango' and went to hug her. "Hi Kikia how are you" said Sango laughing "I gooder the good Auntie Sango, I missed you Auntie Sango" (A/n don't forget she 5 years old so if you guys think I can't spell)

"Hey want about me, thought u love me too" said Miroku fake crying, coming into the house. "I will never froget my favorite Uncle" said Kikia running up to hug Miroku. "Give me a minute guys I have to pack Kikia's toys and goodies" said Kagome to her friends. "Ok, will get Kikia's coat and shoes on for you" said Sango going to get Kikia's coat while Miroku got her shoes. "Thanks guys be back in a minute." said Kagome and went to pack Kikia's things. In two minutes Kagome got all of Kikia's things they were ready to go. Kagome grabbed her keys made sure everything was off and she had every thing she needed and went to her car while Sango and Miroku to theirs. She put Kikia in her car seat and put Kikia's hat on to hide her Dog ears then Kagome started the car and they all went to work.

At Kagome's job

Kagome, Kikia, and Miroku and Sango went in Kagome office. Kagome is the vice president of GAP industry, with Sango and Miroku as her assistances. "Oh Kagome guess what I know who the new president is" said Sango running up to her. "Really who is it" said Kagome. "His name is..." Sango stared to say until they were interrupted by the new president. When Kagome saw him her eyes widen and turned around hoping he didn't see her "Hi I am Inuyasha the new president of GAP industries" (a/n Inuyasha keeps he half-demon look)he said when he saw who the people were and said "Sango Miroku it cant be is it really you guys" "yeah it is so cool that you are going to be are new president of GAP bro" said Miroku. Inuyasha look around and saw Kagome his eyes widen and was about to say her name when he felt a tug on his pants he looked down to see Kikia "hi who are you little one" Kikia was about in answer when Kagome cut in "Her name is Kikia she is my Daughter". "Kagome, so I take it your married" Inuyasha said depressed "No" Kagome answered back with her head down "Really" Inuyasha said no more depressed. "Hey would you guys like to come to a party I having tonight." Inuyasha offered. Sango Miroku and Kagome huddle up and discuses it to each other Inuyasha and Kikia watching confused. After they were all done discuses they decided "Ok Inuyasha we will go to your party but I want you to look at my new clothes designs ok" said Kagome holding up her sketch pad fill with her ideas for GAP "fine very will come with me to my office and I will take a look" said Inuyasha walking out of Kagome's office. Sango and Miroku said bye to Kagome and Kikia before walking out to their offices. Kagome took out Kikia things and said to her "ok Kikia I am just going to Inuyasha office for a few I want u to stay here in the office and if you need any thing you know where Sango's and Miroku's office is ok." "ok mommy see u soon." said giving her mom a kiss on the check and a hug and Kagome walk out of her office leaving the door close a little and headed to Inuyasha's office.

In Inuyasha's office

Kagome opened the door to the office and sat down in a chair in front of Inuyasha's desk. Kagome gave Inuyasha her sketch pad and he looked threw it. "Kagome these ideas are so good, don't mind if I take this sketch" Inuyasha asked Kagome looked at the picture and nodded. Inuyasha toke the drawing and gave Kagome her sketch pad back and said "Kagome we haven't seen each other since high school how long was that 5 year ago, how have you been since then?" "I've been fine" answered Kagome "how long have you been working here" Inuyasha asked "2 years" Kagome answered. "I have to go and check on Kikia me and the others will see you at the party ok" Kagome said taking her sketch pad and left the office. But before Kagome left Inuyasha said "Kagome the theme of the party is the theme of the party in moon and stars and the party is at 7pm ok I'll see you, Sango and Miroku there at the party you can bring Kikia too bye" Kagome nodded Inuyasha said before kagome walked out "Oh and Kagome just tell Miroku to wear a tuxedo ok only the women are dressing in moons and stars dress k" Kagome nodded again and left the office.

Back in Kagome's Office

For the next 8 hours Kagome has been doing paper work and new designs Kikia had taken naps and draw and other 5 year old things. At 5:00 Kagome pack Kikia's things and met Miroku and Sango in the front door of the office. Kagome saw them and said "hey guys Inuyasha wanted me to tell you the theme for the party tonight is moon and stars oh and Miroku just dress in a tuxedo ok bye guy I have to go find me and Kikia and dress for the party" and with that Kagome and Kikia went to their car while Miroku and Sango went to theirs and both car went different direction.

………………………………………………………………

I hope u like this part of the story I'll write more soon plz review Bye

MoonPrincessKikia


	2. The Grand Ball

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

Fast time on Falling in love:

At 5:00 Kagome pack Kikia's things and met Miroku and Sango in the front door of the office. Kagome saw them and said "hey guys Inuyasha wanted me to tell you the theme for the party tonight is moon and stars oh and Miroku just dress in a tuxedo ok bye guy I have to go find me and Kikia and dress for the party" and with that Kagome and Kikia went to their car while Miroku and Sango went to theirs and both car went different direction.

(Chapter 2 –The Grand Ball)

"Kikia we are here" said Kagome as see awoke the sleeping child and unbuckled her seatbelt

"Where are we" said the sleeping rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "We are at home, come on sleepyhead we have to pick out some dresses for my bosses party tonight" said Kagome picking up Kikia and her stuff.

As Kagome enter her house the phone all of sudden rang, Kagome put Kikia on the near by couch to go answer the phone.

(KKagome, SSango)

"Hello Higurashi residence" (K)

"Kagome" said a female voice (S)

"Hi Sango how are you" (K)

"I just got home, so what are you where to the party" (S)

"I am thing of wearing me my Moons and Stars dress it would go perfect to the theme of the party don't you thing"(K)

"It would be perfect (laughing) what about Kikia" (S)

"Oh she has the silver dress I think it would do" (K)

"Yeah it will, would you like me to pick you up so we can go together" (S)

"No its ok you have to pick up Miroku there's no one else to pick him up" (K)

"True that, so we will me at the front door of Inuyasha's place" (S)

"OK, he still does live in the same house right" (K)

"Yeah I believe he still does" (S)

"Ok I'll see you at Inuyasha Party; I better hurry before Kikia falls asleep again" (k)

"Ok Bye" (S)

"Bye" (K)

"Kikia come..." Kagome was about to finish when she saw Kikia Sleeping on the couch.

Kagome started to shake Kikia to wake her up. "Come on Kikia wake up" but Kikia didn't she just keep sleeping

"Ok if that how you want it no ice cream for you" Kagome said hoping that would wake her up and I did Kikia jump off the couch and ran to the freezer Kagome watching as she laughed.

"Mommy that was a dirty trick, you know I know I love ice cream" Kikia said pouting. "Come on we have to get dress for Inuyasha's party tonight" said Kagome leading Kikia to her bedroom.

Once but stairs Kagome took a shower will Kikia watch TV in her moms room. When Kagome was done it was Kikia's turn to take a shower or bath. While Kikia was taking a bath Kagome got dressed in the dress she told Sango.

The dress reach to her ankles moon and stars all over the dress she put on silver high heel straps. She also put on her silver crest moon earrings she found in her jewelry box. She did her make-up and brushed her hair went to the bathroom to get Kikia out and get her dress.

Kikia was wearing a sliver dress with silver shoes to match the outfit she was wearing. Kagome brushed Kikia's hair and put a little blush on her face.

"Ok Kikia, lets get going Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku are waiting for us at Inuyasha's party " Kagome said putting a sliver hat above Kikia's head to hid her dog ears. (A/n don't forget Kikia is a half demon )

"Ok mommy, can I bring Cuddles the bear, please" Kikia asked wining "Fine you can bring Cuddles but hurry up we are going to be late" said Kagome looking for her key and purse. Kikia ran up stairs to fine her bear and when she found him she ran back down stairs where her mom was holding Kikia's jacket and with hers on. Kagome put Kikia's jacket on her and went to her car buckled up Kikia in her car seat and Kagome stated the car and they were of to Inuyasha's party.

Sango and Miroku

"Ahh you pervert" Sango yelled while slapping Miroku for touching her butt he slapped him so hard a red mark was showing. "But Sango it was an accident" said Miroku in his way of saying sorry" "want ever monk, come on Kagome and Kikia are waiting for us at Inuyasha's party" said Sango as she started the car and drove away the Inuyasha's house.

At Inuyasha's house

Kagome and Kikia just arrived at the house when she saw Sango's car driving up on the driveway. "May I park your car for you madam" said the butler Kagome nodded and handed him the keys will he gave her a ticket. "Kagome look so beautiful" Kagome heard a female "thanks Sango you look beautiful too" Kagome said hugging her best friend Miroku wanted a hug too "want about me"

"I know you well enough Miroku" said Kagome as she took Kikia out of her car seat and fixed her hat while the butler took the car to the guest parking lot another butler did the same with Sango. When Kikia saw how sad Miroku was she ran up to him and said "I'll hug me uncle Miroku" as she reach up to hug him "thanks a lot Kikia I needed that" he said picking her up while she hugged him

"You really nice Kagome" said Miroku

"Thanks"

"Hey what about me" said a wining Kikia

"You look beautiful Kikia"

"Thank you uncle Miroku" Kikia said giving Miroku one last hug before heading back to the floor.

"Come on it's freezing out here" said Sango pulling on Miroku's arm while Kagome picked up Kikia and headed to the big, long doors.

Kagome rang the door bell. Then one of the big door started to open and a butler appeared and bowed. Kagome and her friends bowed back "please come in, you must be the friends of Master Inuyasha" said the butler let them in as they nodded.

"Kagome is that you" as a young man with long silver hair and beautiful piercing gold eyes stared at Kagome and her friends but get this it wasn't Inuyasha it was no another then Sesshoumaru (A/n he also keeps his demon appearance )

"Sesshoumaru is that you, you haven't change a bit how long has it been 5 years" said kagome put Kikia on the floor and walked to hug Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to blush a little but hugged her back. Sesshoumaru hugged Sango and shacked hands with Miroku.

"So how have you all been" Sesshoumaru asked them

"We been ok how about you" kagome said

"I been ok"

"Mommy who is this guy" Kikia asked

"Oh this is one of my best friends from high school"

"Who is this, is she yours" Sesshoumaru asked

"Her name is Kikia and yes she is" Kagome said sadly

"She looks like Inu…? Before Sesshoumaru could finish Kagome covered his mouth and whispered in his ear "she doesn't know who her Father is so don't say anything" Kagome said and took her hand from his mouth.

"Does… he know" Sesshoumaru said looking at Kikia.

"No, he doesn't" she answered

"We need to talk" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm she was able to shot out "watch Kikia for me" to her confused friends. Sesshoumaru led her to a garden.

In The Garden

"Kagome so you mean to tell me you have a daughter that is also Inuyasha's and he doesn't even know"

"Yeah"

"How come he doesn't know?"

"We did it a mouth before school ended, I wanted to tell him and I thought we were going to the same collage but I was wrong a now he doesn't know he has a daughter"

"I see"

"I was afraid he will hate me forever"

"Well to nights the night to tell him"

"He doesn't have a girl friend"

"No, all he wanted is you"

'_What he still loves me_"

"so you are telling me he still loves me after these 3 year he didn't even had one girl friend" Kagome asked

"Yes"

"_I can't believe it he still loves me_"

"So"

"Hmm"

"Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"I don't know"

"You should"

"Fine, I'll think about it"

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said as he and kagome walked out of the garden.

Back in the ball room

"Hey Miroku Sango how you did where's Kagome" said Inuyasha wave to them as he walked up.

"I am right here" said kagome saying bye in Sesshoumaru all he did we smirked at her and lift

"Hey Kagome how have you been" Inuyasha asked in a nice peaceful voice

"I've been alright" Kagome answered back.

"_Is what Sesshoumaru said is true I have to tell, but after dinner_"

"Are you alright Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"Oh I am fine it has just been so long since we seen each other I just so happy to see you again" kagome said hugging Inuyasha which made him blush a little and hugged her back.

"Aww isn't that nice" a voice came of nowhere. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "mom, please were just old friends"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and looked behind him to a beautiful women with long black hair that reach to her hips, and beautiful dark brown eyes. And next to her was a handsome man with ears like Sesshoumaru, long silver hair and piercing gold eyes like both brothers.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as she shook their hands.

"Hello I am Izayoi and this one next to me is Inutaisho were Inuyasha's parents"

"Oh I remember you guys I think we only meet twice"

"Mommy, help me" Kikia said laughing, as another little girl was chasing her.

"Kikia you know better then to run in someone else's house" Kagome said picking up Kikia

"I am sorry mommy I made a friend and we were playing tag" Kikia said as she pointed to the little girl.

"Hi what's you name" Kagome asked her

"Her name is Rin mommy can I play with her for a little bit longer" Kikia asked wining.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "ok, Inuyasha how much longer till dinner" Inuyasha looked at his watch and said "in about 10 minutes"

"Ok Kikia you can play with Rin for 10 minutes in the garden if that is ok with Izayoi and Inutaisho" they nodded their heads.

"Ok go head" said Kagome as she put Kikia back on the floor Rin and Kikia where in the garden in the heart beat.

For the past ten minutes Inuyasha was introducing everyone to his friends. After the 10 minutes was over the butler came out and told everyone dinner is served.

Kagome want out to the garden to get Kikia and Rin for dinner.

"Kikia Rin come on dinners ready" and in a flash two tired girls came to kagome for dinner.

In the dinning room

The dinning room was crowded with very loud people which made Kikia's ears hurt she was still young making her ear very sensitive Inuyasha noticed this and asked Kagome who was sitting next to him

"Kagome what is wrong with Kikia she has been crying since her got in here" Kagome had no other way to keep Kikia to stop crying she had to leave.

"Inuyasha I am sorry but there are too many people here and Kikia can handle it I had to do" Kagome said to Inuyasha over all the people. Kagome got up but was stop by Inuyasha he lend over to Kagome's ear and said "would you like to in the garden its quite and will bring Rin so she'll have someone to talk to" Kagome's eyes widen and nodded. She pick up Kikia and her food Inuyasha went to Rin and ask if she would like to got to the gardens with him Kagome and Kikia she nodded and grabbed her plate and Inuyasha grabbed him and all 4 of them went to the garden

In the Garden

Inuyasha and Kagome was talking will Rin and Kikia played around Kikia was running around to fast that her hat fell off and her dog ears showed. Inuyasha show this and turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something"

I hope you liked this store very long I'll update soon please review thanks Bye


	3. Facing the Truth

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_Thanks for the review. Now back to chapter. _

Fast time on 'Falling in Love Again'

In the Garden

Inuyasha and Kagome was talking will Rin and Kikia played around Kikia was running around to fast that her hat fell off and her dog ears showed. Inuyasha show this and turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something"

(Chapter 3 'facing the truth')

"I don't understand. Kikia is my daughter" asked a shocked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't say anything but nodded.

"I was going to tell you but I was a afraid I am so sorry Inuyasha I truly am" said Kagome now tearing.

Kikia and Rin ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha and Kikia said "Mommy I am tired can we go home"

Kikia saw her moms eyes all puffy and said "Mommy are you ok"

"Yes honey I am ok" said Kagome wiping away her tears.

"I am sorry Inuyasha I have to go home and put Kikia to bed I'll see tomorrow at work, bye" said Kagome pick up Kikia's hat and exit the garden.

Back in the ball room

Sango and Miroku saw Kikia and kagome leaving and went to see what was wrong.

"Kagome are you ok. Where are you going?" Said Sango seeing her friends eyes all puffy.

"I fine Sango, Kikia is just tired that's all I have to take her home and get her to bed" said Kagome putting Kikia's coat on. "Goodbye Sango Goodbye Miroku see you tomorrow at work" and with that Kagome went to the door but on her way there Kikia saw Rin exiting the garden and ran to say bye.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was staring at Kikia still surprised she is his daughter they did look a little alike: she had his long sliver hair and she had his piercing gold eyes and his dog ears.

After Kikia said good bye to her new friend she looked at Inuyasha smiled and ran back to her mom. Kagome mouthed goodbye to Inuyasha and walked out the got to her car and put Kikia in her car seat and then started the car and went the direction to their house.

At Kagome's house

Kagome got to her house and drove up the drive way. Kikia had fallen asleep in her car seat so kagome carefully took Kikia out of her car seat.

Kagome took Kikia out of her car seat and went inside the house. Kagome walked out stairs to Kikia's room she took Kikia's dress off and put her in her pajamas. Tucked her in bed kissed her on the cheek and left to her own room.

"its so nice to be home" said Kagome to herself she sat on the side of her queen size bed and just thought for awhile about want happened tonight. She found out Inuyasha still loves her he didn't even had one girlfriend. She signed to herself and got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower. She went back to her room and grabbed her pajamas and took a nice hot shower.

After her shower she put her alarm on to 7:30a.m. tomorrow for work. She when went to bed.

The next Day

Kagome's alarm clock went off she grabbed some clothes for work took a quick shower and went to Kikia's room to wake her up.

"Come on Kikia wake up I have to go to work"

"Ok mommy" Kikia's said rubbing the sleep out off her eyes.

"Here are some clothes put them on and come down stairs or breakfast ok sweetie" Kagome said handing Kikia he clothes.

"Ok mommy" Kikia grabbed the clothes while her mom left to make breakfast. Kikia quickly put on her clothes and met her mom downstairs.

After breakfast Kikia grabbed her shoes and put them on will her mom tied them for her and got Kikia's things like toys and stuff.

Kagome put Kikia's coat on and hers after then grabbed her keys and went to the car. She put Kikia in her car seat Kagome put her seatbelt on and started the car and went to her job which was GAP industries.

At Kagome's Job

As Kagome took Kikia off her car seat she saw Sango and Miroku walking to them (A/n _I know you guy wont care but the car Kagome drives is a Lincoln Navigator and Sango and Miroku drives a ford Escape_)

"Hi Kagome Kikia" said Sango giving Kagome and Kikia a hug.

"I feel alone again" said Miroku fake crying. Kikia went up to him and hug him "do you fell better uncle Miroku"

"Yes, thanks Kikia I needed that" said Miroku making Kikia smile.

Kagome picked up Kikia and went to Kagome's Office.

In Kagome's Office

Kagome put Kikia in her office and told her to stay her till she got back from making copy of some paper work. Kikia nodded and started to draw.

In the Copy Room

Kagome went into the copy room to see Inuyasha faxing some documents for the top president of the whole GAP industry. Inuyasha notice Kagome enter the copy room and looked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a pink tank top with a jean jacket over it and a pink jean skirt that reach just above her knees and thought: '_Dame she looks hot in that outfit_' (A/n excuse me for cursing)

Kagome saw him staring at her and said "what do you want" in a nice not mean matter.

"oh nothing, just still a little shock about… you know"

"Look I am really am sorry about I ok I told you already I wanted to tell you but I couldn't" said Kagome starting the tear again.

"Please Kagome don't cry again. You look so much prettier when you're not crying"

That saying made Kagome's eyes widen and look in his beautiful eyes. And he looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. In that intent their lips touched.

Kagome was kissing Inuyasha again after these 5 year they been away. She wanted this for a long time and same with Inuyasha. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha neck and Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and that simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and asked

"Do you still love me Kagome?"

I hope you like it update soon. Oh thanks for your reviews. Please review, BYE

MoonPrincessKikia


	4. I Do Love You

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_Last time on 'Falling In Love Again' _

Kagome was kissing Inuyasha again after these 5 year they been away. She wanted this for a long time and same with Inuyasha. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha neck and Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and that simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and asked

"Do you still love me Kagome?"

(Chapter 4 'I do love you)

"Kagome, well do you or not" said Inuyasha

"I…I…I don't know" said Kagome stuttering

"What, Please Kagome I need to know do you love or not?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. I have to go goodbye" said Kagome grabbing the copies she was making and left living Inuyasha depressed.

In Kagome's office

Kagome walked into her office to see Kikia fallen asleep on her coach. Kikia looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Kagome smiled at her and went to her desk to do some paper work.

Lunch hour

Kagome looked at her watch to see it was her lunch hour. Kagome picked put Kikia who was drawing on the floor and said

"Hey sweetie are you hungry"

"Yes mommy" said Kikia as both of them went to the office door to go see Sango and Miroku at the café across the street from the industry. As Kagome open the door she saw Inuyasha as he was about to knock on the door. Their eyes meet as Inuyasha said:

"Hello Kagome, Kikia" he continued as he patted Kikia head as she laughed Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha and Kikia together. Her smile turned straight and said,

"What do you want" Inuyasha heard this and looked at her and said,

"Kagome I don't like that attitude. Don't forget I am your boss I can easily fire you" he said with a chuckle and a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and put Kikia on the couch in her office and said to her,

"Be right back ok; stay here in the office ok"

"Ok mommy" said Kikia giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled at want he was seeing Kagome made a good mom for Kikia.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha pulling him out the door from his shirt to his office.

In Inuyasha office

Kagome let go of Inuyasha shirt and said:

"Ok were alone, now what do…" she got cut off as their lips touch. Kagome's eyes went wide and then closed her eyes she loved the way Inuyasha kissed her he dint lose the way he kissed. They parted a minute later. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her.

"Inuyasha you know every well were not together anymore" said Kagome walked way from Inuyasha to the window behind his desk. (A/n yeah just want to tell you there are 500 floors the industry and their on the 500th floor-talk about wow )

Inuyasha walked to were Kagome was and put his arms around her waist and said

"But Kagome I want us to be together again. I told you already I love you" and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome eyes widen '_Sesshoumaru was right Inuyasha does still love me.' _Kagome thought as her eyes filed with tears she turned around and look and Inuyasha. He grabbed her arms gently and asked her:

"Kagome do you love me after all these 5 years."

Kagome thought '_he did say he still loved me, and after the first time I saw him after a long time I couldn't get him out of my mind I guess I still love. No I know I love and I want him to know that' _

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped thinking and hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips his eyes widen and after the kiss he looked down at her. Kagome made a smile and said:

"Yes, I do love you Inuyasha I just found that out."

"Really?"

"Yes, after I saw you after these 5 years I couldn't get you out of my mind I just right now thinking about it I realized I do love you really much" and with that they kissed.

After the kiss Kagome started to laugh Inuyasha looked at her confused and said:

"Wants so funny"

"Oh sorry, it's just telling you the truth after these few days it's a little funny."

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight just me and you so we can talk just talk?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah so you want to go"

"Sure I'll love that. Miroku and Sango wont mind baby sitting Kikia. Oh no" Kagome just remember she was to go to the café across the street were Miroku and Sango are waiting for them for lunch"

"Wants wrong"

"I just remember that me and Kikia are suppose to go to the café across the street for lunch and Sango and Miroku are waiting and you know how Sango is when I am late I have to go. Sorry, bye" Kagome started to go to her office to get Kikia but was stopped but Inuyasha he kissed her on the lips and they both looked a each other and kagome smiled and gave him one back and left leaving Inuyasha smiling.

Back in Kagome's Office

Kagome can in running grabbed her purse and picked up Kikia and her coat and Kikia's and ran to the elevator kagome pushed the 'LOBBY' button and the elevator stared to go down. As it did Kagome put her coat on and help Kikia with hers.

When the elevator came to the lobby Kagome pick up and ran outside and across the street.

In the Café (with and upset Sango)

Kagome ran into the café with Kikia in her arms, went to the booth that an upset Sango and a scared Miroku were.

"Where have you been? You are late by 20 minutes." said Sango almost yelling.

"Sorry I was talking to Inuyasha and the elevator it slow."

"Really talking to Inuyasha about want"

Kagome blushed a little and remember want she and Inuyasha did. Kagome looked at Sango waiting for an answer and said:

"Oh, we just talked a little and he asked me out" she said, really fast about the 'he asked me out' saying

Sango eyes widen Kagome knew that she heard the 'he asked me out' saying. Sango said:

"Say want! Inuyasha asked you out. I can't believe it. When where what are you going to wear." She said really fast but slow enough that Kagome understand. And Kagome said:

"Tonight, I don't really know he didn't say, I might wear something beautiful."

Sango chuckled and said,

"Wear that lovely red dress"

"That tight one"

"Yeah, it really shows your figure"

"And may I must say Kagome I seen that outfit on you before and it makes you look sexy" said Miroku chuckling

"Shut up, Miroku" lucky Kagome was sitting right but Miroku so she hit him on the arm.

"Kagome Miroku is right you do look sexy in it"

"Fine I'll wear if it makes up two shut up about it. Oh that reminds me can you two watch Kikia"

"Sure" they both said at the same time.

"Thanks, you two are the best"

"Yeah we know" they both said at the same time again.

After the waitress came and they order.

After Work

Kagome packed up Kikia's stuff and was about to leave to the elevator as they went in Inuyasha can running and made it before it closed.

"Hi Kagome, hey Kikia" he said smiling

"Hey Inuyasha, here's my address so you can pick me up" said Kagome handing Inuyasha a piece of paper with her address.

"Thanks" he said taking the piece of paper.

"So where Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha asked

"Oh they left already get the house for Kikia"

"Oh ok"

The elevator came to stop and open to revile the lobby. The lobby was pretty big it and a small indoor pond with beautiful fish in it, it also had a small waterfall (A/n hey a writer can dream cant she) Kagome, Kikia, and Inuyasha walked out of the building and they walked to Kagome's car (A/n remember Lincoln navigator. Inuyasha drives a ford F150)

When Kagome got to her car she press the button to turn off the alarm and put Kikia in her car seat, close and went around to the drivers seat

"Well see tonight. Pick you up around 8pm ok" said Inuyasha giving a kiss to kagome on the lips. Kagome blush and manage to say,(its 5:00pm k )

"Ok, see tonight cant wait bye" kagome started the car backed out of the parking spot and open the window and said to Inuyasha "love you"

He smiled and said "love you too" and Kagome drove off.

Sorry I haven't written for a while my l-art landed us a book report. I hope you like this chapter plz review. Update soon.

Bye

MoonPrincessKikia


	5. The Surprising Dinner

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_Fast time on 'Falling in love again'_

"Ok, see tonight cant wait bye" kagome started the car backed out of the parking spot and open the window and said to Inuyasha "love you"

He smiled and said "love you too" and Kagome drove off.

(Chapter 5 the surprising dinner)

As Kagome drove home she turned the radio on. It was playing her favorite song unfaithful she and Kikia sang along with it.

After the song was over they reach their house. Kagome got out first and got Kikia out of her car seat.

When Kikia reach the ground see ran to the front door kagome smiling not just because how silly Kikia was acting but because her date with Inuyasha. She got Kikia's things and walked to the front door and opened it. Kikia ran inside to the living room and said:

"Mommy can I watch Barney" she said as she pointed to the TV.

"I sorry sweetie but you cant we have to get you ready I am taking you to Sango and Miroku's house, maybe they let you watch Barney over their house I let you bring your Barney movies ok honey" said Kagome as she picked up Kikia and went up stairs to get change.

In Kikia's Room

Kagome walked into Kikia's room and got Kikia pajamas and gave her a bath.

After Kikia's bath, Kikia got the things she wanted to bring with her. As she was doing that Kagome was taking a shower. When she was done is was 7:00pm and Inuyasha will be at her house at 8:00pm.

Kagome went in her room and got dress in that dress she and her friends were talking about at lunch. The dress was bright red that reach to her ankles.

It fit her perfectly even thought it was a little tight but it show her figure and Sango will get made if she didn't wear it, Kagome went to her mirror and put a little make up on her feet.

After she was done she went to Kikia's room to see a bunch of toys on Kikia's bed. Kagome laughed a little at what she saw. Kikia heard her and turned around and said:

"Hi mommy I picked all the toys I want to bring with me."

"Kikia I said you can bring a few toys not the whole toy box" Kagome said laughing. Kagome walked up to the bed and took a few toys and put it in Kikia's bag with a 4 Barney movies.

Kagome and Kikia walked down stairs she put Kikia's coat on and her shoes when she was done it was 7:30pm and there was a knock at the door. Kagome walked up to the door and opened it to see Sango with her eyes wide when she saw what Kagome was wearing she ran a hugged her and said:

"Oh Kagome you look so pretty good thing a dint bring Miroku. He would have drool all over you" she said laughing. Kikia came out of no where yelling:

"Auntie Sango I can wait till I get to your house we going to have so much fun" she said jumping up and down. Sango smiled. Kagome picked up Kikia and her stuff and told her,

"Ok honey, you behave over Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku's house ok. Once my date is over I'll come and pick you up ok." Kagome said Kikia kissed her on the cheek and Kagome handed her to Sango took Kikia and bag and wave good bye to Kagome.

Back Inside

It was 7:40 and Inuyasha was going to pick her up it in 20 minutes Kagome went up stairs to put on her red leather high heel boots that match her dress (A/n her dress is made out of leather, which is why it's so tight)

After that she went down stair to watch TV. In 20 minutes Kagome heard the doorbell ring her heart started to beat fast and her stomach had butterflies.

She walked up to the door and opened it and there stood an Inuyasha. Inuyasha examined that she was wearing and thought:

'_Dame she looks even hotter then this morning no better that outfit makes her look sexy" _as he was deep in thought Kagome was thinking as well:

'_Oh my God, he looks so sexy in the tuxedo I can stop looking at him_'

It was silent until Kagome broke it.

"Oh, I am sorry come it Inuyasha."

"Thanks"

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house. He looked around. The inside of the house was pretty. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said:

"Not as big as my house but it's nice and you look fantastic" Kagome Blushed and said:

"Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself" he smiled and went up to her and kissed her. She love the way he kissed her.

After the kiss Kagome went to get her coat, Inuyasha helped her put it on. And they were out the door.

Outside

"Wow" Said Kagome as she saw a long stretch white limo. Inuyasha looked at her and said:

"I know you would have been surprised" he said with a smile.

"I am and I love it" Kagome running up to Inuyasha hugging him he just hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head. They walked up to the limo, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and she went inside the limo.

In The Limo

The limo took its name 'long stretch' it was huge there was a small TV, a phone and much move.

"Inuyasha this is wonderful I could never dream such a thing." Said Kagome as Inuyasha got in the Limo and they drove off.

"I am just glad your happy" Inuyasha said as he leaned over to kiss Kagome on the cheek but missed when Kagome kiss him on the lips.

There they sat having a passionate kiss. Kagome leaned over and the kiss got deeper. Inuyasha was enjoying every minute of the kiss. When the kiss was over Kagome started to laugh, Inuyasha was confused and said:

"What's so funny now?"

"Oh I was just thinking who knew that in three years we were going to meet again and kissing in a limo. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he said chuckling.

"Come on, please with sugar on top" Kagome plead and kiss Inuyasha on the lips.

He enjoyed it but his answer was:

"No, I don't want to spoil the surprise"

Kagome started to pout.

"you can pout all you want I am not telling you and that final" He said laughing "and nothing you can do can make me tell you" this time sticking his tongue out.

Kagome got an idea and gave him a dirty look. She went up to him and giving a nice, peaceful smile. Inuyasha was wondering what Kagome was going to do to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately, the kiss was a few seconds. Inuyasha pulled kagome on top of him they were know laying on top each other. And they started to kiss.

Kagome got off Inuyasha after the 1 minute kiss he got worried and asked:

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and said:

"Come with me" Kagome took Inuyasha and stick their heads out the sunroof. Their hair was flying in their face they started to laugh. They were so much fun.

Inuyasha saw want street they were on and stick their heads back inside the limo. Kagome asked:

"What's wrong, I was having fun" she said pouting.

"The surprise place is coming into view so and I don't want you to see it until we get there."

"Really" Kagome smiled and stick her head back outside. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her back inside and said:

"I don't think so"

Kagome pouted again. Inuyasha smiled and thought

'_She still has the same attitude' _

At the restaurant

In about 5 minutes they where at the secret surprise place.

"We are here" Inuyasha said. Kagome was so excited. The drive came out of the car and open the door to let Inuyasha and Kagome out.

Kagome stepped out side and found lots of people (boys) staring at her she started to blush.

Inuyasha can up and hold her hand when the boys saw they were sad. (Ha-ha in their faces)

Inside the Restaurant

Inuyasha and Kagome were ordering their food.

While they were wait for their food.

In about 10 minutes their food came. They started to eat.

In a few minutes the waitress came back and said:

"How it your food"

"Its delouses" Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Would you anything else you would like"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said:

"Kagome would you like some wine"

"Yes, I would like 'Sex on the Beach' please"

(A/n it's a drink, if you seen the movie 'Sleepover' the drink I mentioned in the movie)

"Same here" said Inuyasha and waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Kagome I want to ask you a question. I wanted to ask you 3 years ago but I never had a chance" said Inuyasha as he reached into his pocket.

Kagome looked at him as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and there sat a 3 caret diamond ring. It was huge.

"Will you marry me?"

Well I hope you lick this chapter update soon please review bye

MoonPrincessKikia


	6. Will You

Falling in Love again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_Thank you for your reviews I also understand a do have grammar issues TTTT. I am so sorry if any of you '**Falling in love Again'** fans want to help me just send me an e-mail or a review k, now back to the story._

Last time on '_Falling in love again_'

"Kagome I want to ask you a question. I wanted to ask you 3 years ago but I never had a chance" said Inuyasha as he reached into his pocket.

Kagome looked at him as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and there sat a 3 caret diamond ring. It was huge.

"Will you marry me?"

Chapter 6

"Kagome? Will you" said Inuyasha handing her the ring. Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha, she was now crying she said:

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say" she started taking the box and closed it and handed back to Inuyasha she continued:

"Inuyasha but I cant I am not the right girl for you" she was crying even more.

She loved Inuyasha she wanted to marry him but was to afraid. She took her purse and walked but then, she stop and looked back at Inuyasha and mouthed: '_sorry_' she turned back around and lift leaving Inuyasha in the restaurant sad as ever.

Outside the restaurant

Kagome started to walk looking at the ground so no one could her her crying.

Seeing that Kagome was so sad that she couldn't see were she was going she bumped into some one she looked up to say sorry when she got a good look at the person who she bumped into and the face was no other then Sesshoumaru.

He could see how red Kagome's eyes were he can also smell her tears. Kagome berried her head into his chest Sesshoumaru hugged her tear away.

Back in the restaurant

Inuyasha was in the restaurant depressed. Well hello he had to be when the person we loved didn't want to marry him.

The waitress came back to find Kagome gone she was wondering where she was looked at Inuyasha he looked up and said:

"Check please" with a sad voice.

"Sure, but what about your drinks, Sir"

"I sorry I not in the mood for a drink, can I just have my check please, so I can go home" he said but not I a mean tone. The waitress nodded and went to get his check.

Inuyasha paid for his check and went outside where his limo was as he walked out he could she Sesshoumaru and Kagome hugging!

Inuyasha was so mad; he ignored them and went into his limo as the driver drove off Inuyasha sat there thinking about Kagome.

Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Kagome, what's wrong. Why are you crying like this" asked Sesshoumaru as he was still hugging Kagome.

"Inuyasha, He asked me to marry him" answered Kagome lifting her head.

"Kagome I don't understand I thought you would be happy if Inuyasha asked you to marry him" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome.

"I am"

"And what happened"

"I freaked I was so scared"

"Why, I thought you love Inuyasha"

"I do, but I don't know, I know I love him and he loves me. And I told you already I don't know what happen I freaked" Kagome said as she started to cry again.

Sesshoumaru hold Kagome shoulders and said as she looked up at him:

"Then go back to him and tell him that you want to marry him" Kagome looked up at him and said:

"I will" She started to walk but stop Sesshoumaru looked at her confused. She turned back around and walked back to Sesshoumaru he asked:

"What's wrong now?"

"I need a ride" she answered back. Sesshoumaru sweet dropped and walked her to his car. He drove off to Inuyasha house.

At Inuyasha House

Inuyasha was inside watching a movie. Sesshoumaru had just dropped Kagome off but to occupied into the movie he didn't hear the car. Then all of a sudden the bell rang. Inuyasha got up and answered it. He opened it to see a Kagome and said:

"What do you want?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and answered with a kiss Inuyasha eyes widen he closed them and put his arms around Kagome's waist as she put her arms around his neck. The kiss grew passionate.

After the kiss they looked at each other there was silence,

Inuyasha broke it:

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Inuyasha I want to marry you"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Then, why didn't say 'yes' at the restaurant" Inuyasha asked.

"I freaked. I am sorry but I do love and I want to marry you"

"I am glad" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome and walked to his coat pocket and took a small box out and said the same line he said at the restaurant:

"Kagome, will you marry me"

Kagome started to cry and said:

"Yes Inuyasha I will, I'll marry you" as she jumped on Inuyasha kissing him. Inuyasha carried her to his living room and put her on the coach and they both watch the movie TOGETHER!

Yeah the chapter is done PLEASE REVIEW thank bye

P.S. oh and if you are wondering on the story is not over yet you actually think I wont write about their wedding, Yeah right. LOL

MoonPrincessKikia


	7. Old Friends

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Falling in love again_'

"Kagome, will you marry me"

Kagome started to cry and said:

"Yes Inuyasha I will, I'll marry you" as she jumped on Inuyasha kissing him. Inuyasha carried her to his living room and put her on the coach and they both watch the movie TOGETHER!

_I skipped a few months to Kagome and Inuyasha wedding_

Chapter 7( old friends)

"Come on Sango I have to pick up my wedding dress". Said Kagome putting Kikia in her car seat

"Mommy, we going to get my flowie dress?" Kikia asked she was strapped in her car seat.

"Yes honey, of course we are" said kagome as she smiled at her daughter's question.

As Kagome started the car she saw Sango running to the car she got in and Kagome drove off to the mall.

(Don't forget Lincoln)

"What in heavens name took you so long?" asked Kagome as she reaches over to turn on the radio.

"Well sorry! I couldn't find cell phone."

"Will did you find it?"

"Yeah, you are never going to believe where I found it"

"Where"

"In my purse" Said Sango laughing Kagome joined her.

As they laughed Kagome turn the volume on the radio to find 'wait a minute' by The Pussycat Doll was playing

"My God, girl, this is my song" said Sango singing alone with it (it's my fave song too)

About 3 minutes later

As soon the song was over Kagome was about 10 minutes away from the mall.

"Hey Kagome, are you excited. You know about your webbing. Are you nervous?" asked Sango looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango for a sec and put her eyes back on the road.

"well, yeah, I so existed. But a little nervous. Inuyasha said every thing would be find and I am to trust him" said Kagome looked throw her rearview mirror to see Kikia sleeping. Kagome smiled at the image.

:5 minutes later

Kagome pulled into the 'Shikon no Tama' mall's parking lot. The mall was huge it took more then 6 to 7 blocks.

Kagome was lucky enough to find a parking spot near the mall. She parked the car and took Kikia out of her car seat.

:In the Mall

the first place the girls went was into 'shoe world'(made it up). There were shoes every were, a girls fantasy Kagome and Sango were running around finding the 'perfected' wedding shoe. And of course Kagome found them.

"that would be $260 madam" said the casher as she rang the price tag. Kagome got a good look and the casher and all she could say was:

"Ayame?"

"Kagome?"

"oh my God, Ayame is that you"

"Kagome I can believe it its been so long" said Ayame giving her old school best friend a hug.

"Kagome what is with the yelling" said Sango so looked at the girl Kagome was hugging and also yelled:

"Ayame?"

"Oh my God, Sango"

"Ayame you haven't change a bit" and Sango ran to Ayame and gave her a hug.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to break up this best friend reunion…" Said a female voice behind them. They turn around to see who spoke. They got a good look and their eyes widen. the female continued:

"but where's my hug"

"Kagura?" said everyone in unison.

"the one and only" she said as she widen her arms for her friends to hug her and they did.

Kikia is sitting on a stool looking at the grown ups confused. She gets bored and walks up to her mom.

Kagome feels a tug on there skirt she looks down, her friends follow.

"Mommy, who are these people"

"these are my friends from my high school. I haven't seen them it 5 years". (A/n oh yeah Kikia's wearing her hat)

"Oh my God. Kagome it this your daughter she looks just like Inuyasha" said Ayame.

"guys this is my daughter Kikia. Kikia this is Auntie Ayame and Auntie Kagura" Kagome said as she pointed to her friends as she called their names.

"hi" Kikia says as she waves at them.

Ayame goes back to work Kagome gives Ayame the money. Ayame asked if she can take a peek at the shoes.

"Kagome, these are for wedding gowns" Kagome nodded. Everyone eyes except Sango's widen.

"Kagome, you mean to tell me you are getting marred?" asked Kagura. Kagome nodded.

"To who. Spill girl" said Ayame

Kagome smile and says:

"Inuyasha"

Everyone is shocked except Sango.

"And you are invited to my wedding its in one week" Kagome said as she handed invitation to Ayame and Kagura.

"thanks" they say in unison.

"Inuyasha going to be surprise when he see you. Ayame when do get off work?" asked Sango. Ayame looked at her watch and smiles.

"right now"

"good come on I also have to get my wedding dress" said Kagome as she picked up Kikia and put her in her stroller.

"ok let me lock up" said Ayame as she saw they were no more people in the store, turned off the light and locked the store up. And Kagome and her friends head to go pick up her dress.

:with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru

"you look great, bro" said Miroku to Inuyasha as he and Sesshoumaru were finding tuxedos for the wedding.

"that's how you see him. He looks ugly to me" said Sesshoumaru his icy voice as he smirked.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said it loud enough that there was a respond. Miroku sweat dropped.

"No you shut up you not the only one here you…" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"mutt-face" said a male voice.

"there only one person who ever called me that…" the man stepped forward as the response continued "Koga" said Inuyasha growling.

"will it does suit you if you ask me" said Koga.

"believe me I wont" said Inuyasha turning around crossing his arms.

"For God sake. After 5 years you two still fight" said Miroku shaking his head.

"I agree with you monk" Sesshoumaru joining in with the shaking the head part.

"what up bro." said Miroku

"what's up with you"

"Inuyasha getting marred."

"oh really. Who's the poor girl" said Koga smirking.

"don't talk about Kagome that way" said Inuyasha Koga's eyes widen at the name.

"how dare you marry, my woman mutt-face"

"stop calling me mutt-face, I have a name you know"

"yeah I know its mutt- face"

"no it ant"

"is to"

"is not"

"is to"

Inuyasha and Koga started breaking out into a argument like 'she not your women' or 'or touch her your dead' this happened for about an hour and all that time Miroku and Sesshoumaru were standing there sweat dropping the losers making a scene.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Chapter done this one kind of long me and my friend been brain-storming everyday at lunch after the last chapter well I hope you enjoyed this chapter PLZ REVIEW

Thanks, BYEE


	8. The Wedding Dresses

Falling in love again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews I would like at least 10 to continue to chapter 9…ok ok I am playing a least 5 will do ok now back to the chapter. **_

Last time on 'Falling in love again'

Inuyasha and Koga started breaking out into a argument like 'she not your women' or 'or touch her your dead' this happened for about an hour and all that time Miroku and Sesshoumaru were standing there sweet dropping the losers making a scene.

Chapter 8 (the wedding dresses)

Inuyasha and Koga were _still_ fighting over Kagome (just like in the show) Sesshoumaru and Miroku were still sweat dropping at the losers and the argument until the casher broke them up and put them in a corner to cool down. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were laughing at this.

"Your two are lucky I am not throwing you out for the yelling" said the casher as she went back to work. Miroku took a good look at the casher and ran up to her grab her hand and said the famous line he always asks.

"Um…may I help you sir" she said as she looked at the man who was holding her hand.

"Actually; Yes I was just wondering if… you will bear my children" the girl looked at him like he gone crazy.

She gave him a death look and pulled him by the ear and sat him in a corner as well. Now Inuyasha and Koga were laughing, Sesshoumaru just shook his head in embarrassment that he was friends with the pervert.

"Boys" she mumbled as she was walking to help a costumer.

"We better leave Kagome and Sango should be at the house by now" said Sesshoumaru grabbing everyone's tuxedos except Koga cause he didn't have one and paid for them.

"Sesshoumaru, you really don't know Kagome that well do you?" said Inuyasha changing back in his old clothes he was wearing a red t-shirt (original) and baggy pants.

Miroku was wearing something similar but instead of a red shirt but it was purple. Sesshoumaru also wearing something similar as the others but his shirt was blue. Koga was wearing a brown with brown baggy pants and of course with his wolf-like tail.

They all went to Sesshoumaru's car (including Koga) and drove to Kagome's house.

: With Kagome and her friends

"Oh Kagome you look so cute and beautiful" said Ayame as Kagome looked into the mirror to see what her wedding dress looked like.

She looked to see herself. She was so beautiful her fit her curves perfectly. The Dress was white (of course all wed-dresses are white well some) with pink flowers going around her dress in the straight line, of course there were big spaces between them.

"Kagome looked like a guardian angel" said Sango hugging her best friend she started to cry. Kagome looked at her worried so she asked:

"Sango, what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing I am just happy for you" Sango said between the tears and gasping for air "we are all happy for you" Kagome's friends nodded.

Kagome shed a tear herself. She had good friends that loved her and want her to be happy.

"Thank girls, you guys are the best" Kagome said as she widen her arms so they can have a group hug, Kikia joined in she just loves to hug people.

"Come on girls we have to get you your dresses for the wedding. Sango is going to be my Maid of Annear. Kikia and Rin (I haven't forgot about her) are going to be the flower girls and you guys are going to be Brides Maids ok" Said Kagome. "Oh and Kohoku is going to be the Ring Bearer" (yes Kohoku is in the story) every one nodded.

So all of them accepted Kagome went to find the 'perfect' Brides Maids and Kikia and Rin a flower.

They were done in a matter of minutes. They found the 'perfect' Brides Maids gowns they were pink with flowers on the straps.

The flower girls gown was like the Brides Maids but instead of straps it had long sleeves and the flowers were going in a line around the waist, so it looks like a belt made of flowers.

They bought the dresses and went to Kagome's car hoped in and drove to Kagome's house where the boys were waiting for them.

: 5 minutes later

"They see me Rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin…" Kagome cell phone's ring tone was ringing.

Kagome took it out to find Inuyasha calling her she answered it.

_Conversion with Kagome and Inuyasha and with a mystery guests" _

"Hello Kagome speaking"

"Hey honey"

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said as she put her phone on speaker.

"_Who said you can call my Kagome 'honey'_" someone said in the background.

"Sweetie, who was that" Kagome said as she looked at the phone confused.

"It's just…" he got cut off when someone grabbed and said:

"Hi Kagome how have you been" Kagome eyes widen when she heard the 'someone's' voice.

"Koga" was all she could say.

"_Give me, my damn phone you mangy wolf_" Inuyasha said in the background.

"Stud up I am talking to my women"

"_You idiot, she my fiancé you moron_"

Inuyasha started braking into another fight so Sesshoumaru took over the call. Kagome and her friends were sweat dropping.

"Hey Kagome, I am sorry but my idiotic brother and the mangy wolf are in a fight so get here soon or they are going to kill each other.

"_Daddy, daddy can I say hi"_ said a little girl in the background.

"Well be there in 5 minutes ok" said Kagome.

"You better hurry if you want you fiancé alive for the wedding" Sesshoumaru chuckling.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as well "make sure they don't break anything ok"

"Sure think, _break it up you two before the neighbors call the police._" Sesshoumaru said then yelled to the now wanting-to–tear out each other hair boys.

"Bye"

"Bye" Sesshoumaru said as he hung up 'Inuyasha's phone'.

'_End of Conversation'_

: At Kagome's house

"hopefully its in one piece" Kagome said as she took Kikia out of her car seat, her friends nodded in agreement.

Kagome and her friends grabbed some bags and headed to the front door. She opened the door and saw a guy with long brown hair running to them.

"Let me handle this Kagome" Ayame said whispering in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome it's been so long" Koga hugged Kagome and continued "Kagome, how could you marry a mutt face like Inuyasha instead of marrying me." Kagome started sweat dropping.

"Koga?" said Ayame. Koga lift his head and his eyes widen he saw a pissed off Ayame staring at him.

"A… Ayame?" Koga was able to say.

"You know very well you are married to me and that's final" Ayame said walking up to Koga.

"B…but"

"No buts. You are going to act like a gentleman got it!" Ayame yelled which made Koga scared all he did was nodded. Ayame walked up to him pulled him by the ear and entered the living room. Kagome and her friends were laughing at this.

"Hey Kagome Sweetheart" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the lips which made Koga get mad. Inuyasha smirked at him. Koga was about to hit Inuyasha when he was stop but Ayame's grip on his ear. Koga just forgot and congratulated Inuyasha and Kagome.


	9. The Wedding Day

Falling in love again

By MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on 'Falling in love again'

"Hey Kagome Sweetheart" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the lips which made Koga get mad. Inuyasha smirked at him. Koga was about to hit Inuyasha when he was stop but Ayame's grip on his ear. Koga just gave up congratulated Inuyasha and Kagome.

(Chapter 9 the wedding day)

_A week late, the wedding day:_

It was the day the wedding was tonight. Kagome was so existed. She got up and ran to take a shower and wake up Kikia. She took her shower first and then would wake up Kikia.

After her shower Kagome went to her room and got dress she was wearing a pink tank top that said 'sweet and sexy'

On it and a pair of pink jeans she was going to dress in her wedding dress at the church and so was Kikia.

Kagome quickly put on some make up and went to Kikia's room and woke her up.

"Honey, come on wake up we have to pick up Rin" Kagome said as she shook her daughter.

With the sound of 'Rin's' name Kikia was out of bed and went to her closet and got some clothes to change into after her bath.

Minutes later when Kikia was done Kagome and her went to the car to drive to Sango's house.

: At Sango's house

Sango just woke up and took her shower and got change already, she was now about to put her make up on when she heard the door bell rang.

She walked down stair and opens the door to see Kagome holding Kikia in her arms.

"Hi Kagome, I am almost done just have to on some make up" Said Sango as she smiled to Kagome and Kikia.

"Ok Sango, we'll be in the living room ok"

"Ok you may watch TV" Sango offered as she walked up stair.

Kagome sat Kikia on the couch and turn the TV on to PBS kids; Barney was playing which was Kikia's favorite show.

: 5 Minutes Later

Sango was just finished as she walked down stair.

"Ok Kagome I am done now we can go" Said Sango getting her keys. Kagome nodded turned the TV off, picked Kikia and walked to the front door. They exited Sango's house and entered Kagome's car.

"Hey Kagome we are going to the solon right?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded and turned the radio on.

In a matter of minutes Kagome was at the solon.

Kagome, Sango and Kikia entered the solon to see Izayoi talking to one of the employees. You see Izayoi 'Inuyasha's mother' owns one of the biggest solons in Japan!

"Hi Izayoi" said Kagome and Sango in unison.

"Hi Grandma" said Kikia as she ran to her grandmother.

Kikia knows Inuyasha is her dad, so she knows that Izayoi is her grandmother and Inutaisho was her grandfather.

"Hi Sweetheart" Izayoi said hugging her granddaughter.

"I missed you" Kikia said hugging Izayoi a little harder.

"I miss you too. My sweet grandbaby" Kagome smiled at the site of her soon to be mother-in-law and her daughter hugging.

"Hi Honey" said Izayoi to Kagome.

"Hi Lady Izayoi" said Kagome was as she walked up to where her daughter was. Inutaisho was the lord of this part of Japan making Inuyasha and his family rich.

"Please honey, call me mom" said Izayoi putting Kikia down on the floor and Kikia ran back to her mom.

"Hi Mom" said Kagome smiling.

"Come on Kagome we have to work on your hair. You too Sango and Kikia" Izayoi walking up and picked Kikia and handed her to one of the employees to get her hair don't.

Sango and Kagome nodded and went to the stool and sat down and let Izayoi do her magic.

: With the boys

"Come on, we have to hurry I got to be at the church at 3pm not 3am tomorrow" Inuyasha yell at Miroku who was taking forever to get dress.

"Ok, ok give me one more minute" said Miroku is the bathroom getting ready.

"I gave you an hour to get ready" Inuyasha still pissed off.

"Well give me one more minute"

"Fine, but just one minute" Inuyasha walking away.

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and call Sesshoumaru.

(Conversation with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha starts)

"Hey wuts up Sesshoumaru"

"Nothing much, just getting Rin ready for your Wedding"

"Thanks for coming even thought you hate me"

"I didn't want to go but Kagome, Mom, Dad, and Rin made me" Inuyasha was know sweat dropping (thanks for helping me with that error on my last chapter, oh and Sessy call Inu's mom, mom too k) "I am just playing I wouldn't be happy with out see my little bro's wedding"(believe it or not Sessy is nice to Inu in my store)

"Thanks"

"I have to go Rin has to be a the church soon to practice again" Sesshoumaru said shacking his head knowing that this was the 5th time Rin practice in a week of throwing flower on the floor.

"Ok see you at 3"

"Bye" Sesshoumaru said handing up the phone and Inuyasha did as well.

(End of conversation)

"Miroku are you done yet?" yelled Inuyasha half across the room.

"Yes I am waiting for you down stairs"

Inuyasha start to walk down stair, grabbed his keys along with Miroku's ear and left.

: With Kagome and Sango

"Almost done" said Izayoi fixing Sango's and Kagome's hair.

They looked in the mirror to see themselves. Kagome looked beautiful and with the wedding dress she bought even more beautiful. Her hair was in a braided bun and so was Sango's. Izayoi came up to Kagome hold a Vail (I think that the name it that thing a bride wears on her head) and placed it on Kagome's head and said:

"This used to be mine when I got married to Inutaisho and know you can have it"

Kagome look it the mirror again she look more like a guardian angel then before she loved the way she looked she hugged Izayoi and smiled.

"Come on my future daughter-in-law we have to get you in your wedding dress and Kikia and your friends" said Izayoi leading Kagome Sango and Kikia to the limo outside.

"But want about my car?" Kagome asked as she entered the limo.

"Its ok one of I servants is going to pick it up." Izayoi said Kagome just nodded and they all were off to the church.

: At the Church

Kagome had just arrived at the church to find all her friends and some servants pulling her, Sango, and Kikia inside the church to get her ready.

Kagome carefully got dressed into her wedding dress. When Kagome was done she looked into the mirror she looks so beautiful she was shining and as her friends said she looked like a Guardian Angel.

Kikia and Rin were in their flower girl dresses and had their flowers ready for the ground.

Inuyasha was ready and as everyone was ready people started to come in the church.

Kagome could see her mom, brother and grandfather in the area for 'friends and family of the bride' and then Inuyasha's family and friend in the area for 'friends and family of the groom'. There were lots of people every where Kagome felt dizzy and tripped backwards but Koga got there just in time to stop her fall.

"Kagome are you ok" Koga asked in a worried tone.

"I fine Koga. Its just I got a little scared and almost fainted"

"Kagome you know you're making a big mistake of marring Inuyasha. Kagome I …" Koga was cut off when Ayame came and pulled him by the ear saying:

"Koga for the last time, you are married to me not Kagome" Koga just pouted as he was dragged by Ayame. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the site.

: one hour later (its 8:00PM)

It was time Inuyasha and Kagome were finally getting married. Both of them were nervous.

Inuyasha and Miroku (best man) and Sesshoumaru, Koga, Henten and Manten (sp) (A/n their Inuyasha's cousins in my story) started to come out and next was Kohoku (the ring bearer) the followed after by Kikia and Rin (the flower girls, Kikia isn't wearing her hat because family and friends all know about her) them after was the Maid of Annear (Sango) then Ayame, Kagura, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi (didn't forget about them).

Then finally Kagome entered seeing on how her father wasn't around Kagome's grandfather walked her down the aisle as the beautiful music filled the room. Inuyasha widen at the sight of Kagome he smiled.

Kagome reached the alter and the priest began:

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Natama to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha and said:

"I do" Inuyasha smiled back.

"Do you Inuyasha Natama take Kagome Higurashi as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Inuyasha turn to the priest then back to Kagome and said:

"I do"

The priest made a cross between Kagome and Inuyasha saying:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome put his arms around her waist and her around his neck and the kissed. The men clapped as the women cried at the beautiful sight they saw.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Inuyasha and Kagome are finally marred. Now the story isn't over yet there more to come (wink) well bye.

MoonPrincessKikia


	10. Plane Excitement

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

Thank you for you reviews and thanks for the error I made on my last chapter I fixed it oh and a warning there is a LEMON on this chapter warning there is a LEMON on this chapter ok no on to the story.

Last time on 'Falling on Love Again'

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome put his arms around her waist and her around his neck and the kissed. The men clapped as the women cried at the beautiful sight they saw.

(Chapter 10 'plane excitement')

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to their limo as flowers fell from the sky. Kagome stop at the door of the limo and throw the flower to the girls be hide her and guess who catch it was on other then Sango she looked at Miroku he smiled and she blushed Kagome smiled at this an she and Inuyasha got in and drove off heading to the airport.

"So who is going to take care of Kikia while we are on our honeymoon" asked Inuyasha

"Either Sango or Izayoi, and by the way where are we going for our honeymoon" asked Kagome as she lad her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's a surprise" Inuyasha said as he lad his head on hers.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"You know we have to make the wedding permanent"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to mate" Kagome's eye widen.

"Really"

"Yes, are you ready to do it tonight?"

Kagome thank for a bit and looked up into Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes.

"Well"

"Yes, I would love to mate with you Inuyasha" Inuyasha smiled at this and kissed her on the lips, he ran his tongue across her lips as a signal to open them which she did. His tongue entered her mouth and now he was exploring the inside on her mouth. Now the Kiss lasted for a good 2 minutes.

They broke the kiss for some air. Kagome looked up at the roof then back to Inuyasha's, smiled and open the sunroof she pulled Inuyasha and both stick their head out the sunroof.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; he got closer to her and took her Vail off and put it on the ground, he undid her hair and now her hair was fling in the air as Inuyasha's.

: At the Airport

The limo had just arrived at the airport Kagome put her Vail back on as they exit the limo as she stepped out cameras were all over her.(don't forget Inuyasha is famous he rich)

Kagome shield her eyes from the bright light both her and Inuyasha ran inside the airport as the guards block the entrance from all the photographers but of course there were girls that like Inuyasha that don't watch the news.

"Oh my God look its Inuyasha" said one girl as all of them ran up to him knock Kagome to the ground that made Kagome mad as hell. She got herself up and yelled:

"Back away from him"

"Who do you think you are" said one girl looking at Kagome's outfit (she still wearing her wedding dress)

"I am his wife so get away from him" she ran throw the crowd of girls until she got to Inuyasha the girls tried to pull her away.

Inuyasha had enough her pick up Kagome bride style and jumped into the air and ran in his demon speed away from the girl.

Inuyasha and Kagome boarded the private airplane it was big it had a bar and a bed.

"I think mom over did it" Inuyasha said sweat dropping Kagome was still in his arms.

They walked to their bedroom and laid Kagome on the bed.

"Yeah I guess, but it is beautiful" Kagome said as she notices a beautiful blue night gown.

"What is this Inuyasha" she said pointing to it.

"oh I thought you might want to dress in something comfortable on are tonight" Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the lips."

"Master Inuyasha, we are about to take fight please buckle up" said the Captain on the speaker. Kagome and Inuyasha exit the bedroom to see seat the sat down and buckle in as the plane started to move and soon enough the plane reach the stars in the sky.

"Ok Master Inuyasha we are in the sky you may more around the plain as you please" said the Captain and with that Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and ran to the bedroom there she saw a small bathroom with a shower and bathtub with soap shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed her nightgown Inuyasha came to her and said:

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to take a shower"

"You know this is night we mate, right?"

"Yes" Kagome said as she gave him a quick kiss and ran into the bathroom and took her shower.

: After the shower

"Ok, I am done" Kagome said coming out of the bathroom drying her hair. But Inuyasha was no where to found. Kagome heard a sound behind her she turn around to see Inuyasha.

He picked her up bride style and led her to the bed. He was now laying on top of Kagome he kissed her with passion. She kissed him back; Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lips so she can open them which she did.

Inuyasha was now exploring inside her mouth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII-THIS IS WHERE THE lEMON WAS BUT I DELETED IT SORRY-I GOT TO MENY COMPLATES ON IT-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Inuyasha" Said Kagome still gasping for air.

"Yes, my love"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they both falling asleep as they travel throw the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there you go chapter what was it 10 well I hope you like the next chapter is about their honeymoon. Well that's it for now UPDATE SOON PLZ REVIEW (I want at least 5 to continue) thanks bye. 


	11. The Honeymoon Surprise

Falling in Love Again

By MoonPrincessKikia

_Thanks for your reviews I understand my grammar is not too good it's a miracle I am even passing LA LOL. Also someone asked me where the honeymoon is, Inuyasha already is told you 'it's a surprise' so to find out you have to read enjoy._

Fast time on '_Falling in love again_'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Inuyasha" Said Kagome still gasping for air.

"Yes, my love"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they both falling asleep as they travel throw the air.

Chapter 11(the honeymoon surprise)

The next day Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha still sleeping. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She got out a bed and went to take a shower.

After she was done she came out to see Inuyasha gone, he hasn't on the bed anymore. Kagome looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

Kagome felt someone was behind her, she turned around to see Inuyasha ready to pounce on her (he has clothes on) Kagome made a little scream when Inuyasha came after her, she started to run but lost her balance because on the plane movement. Inuyasha was just in the nick of time to catch her from falling.

He carried her to the bed, put her down gently and Inuyasha got on the bed and kissed Kagome, Kagome kissed him back. As soon as the kiss ended Inuyasha gave Kagome a devilish smile. Kagome started to get worried.

He put his arms around her then started to tickle her. Kagome started to laugh. Kagome kissed Inuyasha so that he could stop which he did, he kissed her back.

Kagome got out of bed again and went outside their room to get something to eat, Inuyasha followed.

_10 days later_

"Master Inuyasha, we have reached our destination you should start packing we should be there probably in 5 minutes" said the Captain throw the speaker.

Inuyasha thanked him and woke Kagome up. But Kagome ignored him.

"Come on Kagome wake up"

"Mmm leave me alone"

"No, don't make me bring a bucket of water in here" at that second Kagome rushed out of bed to the bathroom, Inuyasha looked worried.

He walked up to the bathroom to see Kagome throwing up. Inuyasha looked concerned and said:

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I am, ok… honest…it is just I feel sick…all of a sudden" Kagome said between her throw ups.

Inuyasha walked up to her and felt her head, then felt his own she was normal, she didn't have a fever.

"Kagome you don't have a fever"

"Its probably nothing, let just forget it ok" Kagome said get up to wash her face.

"Fine but if it happens again you are going straight to the doctor understanding me, little missy" Inuyasha said in a serious-playful voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said:

"Ok Dad"

"Oh, no you didn't"

"Oh, yes I did"

"That will cost you" Inuyasha said walking up to her and was about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Did you not see I just throw up" Kagome asked "Let me brush my teeth first if you don't mind?"

"Ok by you have two minutes I'll pack our stuff" Inuyasha said walking out of the bathroom, Kagome nodded her head then slammed the door too brush her teeth.

As soon as they were both done the Captain came on again, "Master Inuyasha we are ready to land please buckle up"

With that Kagome and Inuyasha went out of there room and buckled their seatbelts as they landed to the mystery place that Kagome was dying to find out.

Inuyasha grabbed his and Kagome's stuff and walked out of the plane.

"Kagome lets go outside, that is where are limo is ok" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome left the Airport.

: Outside the Airport

"Wow Inuyasha it so shinny" said Kagome in excitement.

"May I take those for you Master Inuyasha?"

"Please do Myoga" (I think that is how you spell his name its Inuyasha's flea) Inuyasha said giving Myoga all of the bags.

Myoga carried the bags to the trunk of the Limo and then they were off to the limo.

: At the Hotel

Kagome's eyes widen as see at the huge hotel. Kagome walked inside as Inuyasha and Myoga were carrying her bags.

"Welcome to Hawaii inn" (Made it up unless there is a hotel called this) said the manager "how many will…" the Manager was cut off then she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Natama" The manager said as she typed on her computer you already have a reservation, do you not?"

"Yes I do it's the penthouse" Kagome's eyes widen and said:

"The penthouse, we are staying in a penthouse?"

"Yes, we are only the best for my wife", he said smiling making Kagome blush.

"Here you are sir. Two keys for the penthouse" The Manager said giving Kagome the keys.

"Thanks. Come on Inuyasha I want to see what our penthouse looks like" Kagome whining as she tugged on Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha smiled as he gave his bags to the bellhop and picked Kagome bride style and walked to the elevator with the bellhop

: At the Penthouse

"Oh my God, WE HAVE A SMIMMING POOL" Kagome yelled as she ran into the room running around in amassment.

"Quite it down Kagome we are not the only ones here" Inuyasha said putting his arms around Kagome waist so she could stop running. "You are making me dizzy"

Kagome laugh as she turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"I'll just leave you bags here" said the bellhop to Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him and nodded and he left.

As soon as he left, Kagome and Inuyasha went back to kissing. Kagome stopped for some air and said:

"Let's…go…swimming" she said between breaths.

"Ok go put you bathing suit on" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and said:

"Who said I have to wear a bathing suit it's our pool and it in a penthouse so let go swimming." And with that Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the pool and went swimming.

: After the Swimming Fun (_nothing happened_)

"That was so fun. Look at us we are all prone" Kagome said getting into get.

"Yeah we were in there for a long time." Inuyasha said also getting into bed.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

And with that they kissed each other passionately Inuyasha and Kagome drift into a deep sleep.

: The Next Morning

Kagome got up and saw Inuyasha still sleeping she looked down at him as he slowly opened his eyes. She looked down at his piercing gold eyes, she smiled and he followed after her.

"Morning honey" she said getting up and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning" Kagome was about to lean over to kiss her but felt that sick feeling she felt on the plane Inuyasha looked at her worried and said:

"Kagome are you ok"

With out answering Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom Inuyasha following her.

He saw her throwing up again he was worried now. As soon as she was done she brushed her teeth and both of them got dressed.

"Kagome come on we are going to be late for your appointment" Inuyasha said getting in the limo.

"I don't want to go" Kagome mumbled as she got in the limo and they were off the doctor's office.

: At the Doctors Office

"Natama, Kagome, Natama, Kagome the doctor will see you now." said the secretary as she led Kagome to the doctors' office.

"Well hello Kagome, My name is Dr. Kura Maneko. How may I help you today" said the doctor.

"Well, I have been throwing up in the mornings for two days straight; my husband, Inuyasha is a little worried" Kagome explained to the doctor.

"You might be pregnant, would you like to take a pregnancy test" the doctor offered.

"Sure"

"Ok Inuyasha can you please leave to room until we are done" said the doctor leading Inuyasha out the door and closing it.

Inuyasha has been sitting in the waiting room for a good 10 minutes now, worried about Kagome.

Then he saw Kagome leave the doctors room. She thanked the doctor and got Inuyasha and left.

"Well are you pregnant" Inuyasha asked as they got in the limo. But Kagome didn't answer him she was silent the whole way back to the hotel.

: At Their Hotel Penthouse

"Kagome come on tell me are you or not" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome looked at him and smiled and then said:

"Yes I am. I am pregnant, you and I are going…" before Kagome could finish Inuyasha had fainted on the floor. Kagome smiled and lead him back into the bed.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

The chapter is finally done sorry I haven't updated in awhile always the last few weeks of school are the worst Placement test for math and every subject I am going to 8th grade. That's why I haven't updated in a while I am sorry again I'll update soon for the next chapter.

Bye

_MoonPrincessKikia_


	12. Telling the Family, Home Again

Falling in Love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Falling in Love Again_':

: At Their Hotel Penthouse

"Kagome come on tell me are you or not" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome looked at him and smiled and then said:

"Yes I am. I am pregnant, you and I are going…" before Kagome could finish Inuyasha had fainted on the floor. Kagome smiled and lead him back into the bed.

Chapter 12 (Telling the family, home again)

Kagome was sitting on the bed watch TV as an Unconscious Inuyasha was beside her. She will sometimes look at her stomach then to Inuyasha.

She was happy; Inuyasha and she were going to be the parents of two kids.

Kagome sighed and picked up the phone and called her best friend Sango.

: With Sango, Kikia, Miroku, and Kohoku

Sango, Kikia, Kohoku, and Miroku had just finish their lunch and Sango put Kikia in the living room so Kikia could watch her favorite show Barney as Kohoku started to whine seeing he hated Barney.

Sango sat by Miroku and Kohoku who gave up protesting and sat by Kikia.

When Sango was all nice and comfy the phone rang. Sango growled at the phone which made Miroku slide a little away from her.

She got up and went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" Sango said in a sweet voice.

"Hi Sango it's me Kagome, How have you been, how is Kikia"

"We are all fine how about you" asked Sango

Kagome eyes widened then looked at Inuyasha and thought should she tell her she is her best friend, and then she decided she was going to tell Sango.

"Sango" Kagome finally said.

"Yes" Sango said on a concern voice.

Kagome gulp and said:

"Sango I am Pregnant"

Sango stood in her kitchen frozen not saying a word.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Then all of a sudden Sango screamed making Kagome pull the phone far away from her ear and making Miroku, run into the kitchen, with Kikia and Kohoku following.

"I am glad you are excited" Kagome said as soon as Sango was done screaming.

"I can believe it. Does Inuyasha know? How long have you known?" Sango asked Kagome

"Well let's see Inuyasha does know he fainted when I told him and he is still unconscious. And I just found out today."

"What's wrong Sango why had you screamed" asked Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku and asked Kagome can she tells Miroku and the others, Kagome said yes so Sango said to Miroku:

"Miroku you are not going to believe this but Kagome, she's pregnant."

Miroku's eyes widen and ran to Sango and grabbed the phone, Sango went to Kikia and Kohoku and lend them to the living room as Miroku talked to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, its Miroku"

"Hey Miroku, are you surprised?"

"Hell yeah"

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha just woke up rubbing him head.

"What happened?"

'Miroku, sleeping beauty just woke up" Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha gave her a death look.

Miroku was laughing as well then said:

"Ok bye"

As Miroku hung up he walked to the Living room to see Sango and the rest watching TV. He walked to the couch and sat by Sango, trying reach Sango's rear end before Sango gave him a death look then slapped him.

"You better stop you perv, I had a good moment don't ruin it."

Miroku made a tiny laugh and started watching TV with Sango and the others not say one word.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"Well?" said Inuyasha.

"Huh" Kagome answered.

"I know you told them"

"I had to their, my best friends, I am sorry" Kagome said as a tear came down her cheek.

"Please Kagome don't cry, you don't need to cry, I am happy you told them they need to know, I am the one that sorry" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome and put his arms around her waist.

Kagome smiled and turned around and kissed him on the lips.

5 weeks later

Kagome and Inuyasha had just got off the plain from a 4 week honeymoon and a 10 day plain trip.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" Someone screamed across the airport.

Kagome turned around to see Sango running to where Inuyasha and she were standing. Kagome smiled and started to run up as well.

The two friends hugged like they haven't see each other for years. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha who was once again carrying the bags walked out of the airport to Sango's car where Kikia and Miroku were waiting.

"Mommy, Daddy" said a happy Kikia as her parents came out of the airport exit. Inuyasha smiled as Kikia called him daddy.

Miroku came out of the car to help Inuyasha with all the bags, while Kagome was hugging her daughter.

"Hey Miroku that's for bring my car in one piece" Kagome said making a small laugh.

"Ha ha very funny, here" Miroku said tossing the keys to Kagome, who smiled as she caught it.

Kagome walked to her car and put Kikia in her car seat and got into the drivers seat as Inuyasha got into the passenger seat.

Kagome started the car; she saw Sango coming to her window, so she opened it.

"Kagome just out of curiosity where are you going"

"I am going home to unpack then we're going to Inuyasha parents place for a congratulation dinner about the good news." Kagome said smiling.

"What about your parents, Kagome?"

"Oh they are going to Inuyasha parents place too for the dinner party, you want to come too"

"Sure"

"Are you sure there are also going to be family members from both sides"

"And I have a big family on my side" said Inuyasha leaning over so Sango can see him.

"It's ok Miroku and I can handle it"

"Handle want?" Miroku ask.

"Another dinner party with Inuyasha's family now come on we have to go and get ready" Sango said as she and Miroku waved good bye to their friends and got in the car and drove off.

Kagome also drove off but in a different direction.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update I was lazy and I had trouble getting online. Well sorry again I am only going to make one more chapter before I go for summer vacation with my dad I'll be with him for 3 mouths but I'll write new ideas and type them when I get back or beg my dad to get me a computer LOL well goodbye and have a nice summer and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter plz review bye**._

_MOONPRINCESSKIKIA_


	13. the Congratulation Party

Falling in love again

By: MoonPrincessKikia

**_Thank you for your lovely reviews I really enjoy reading them well on with the next chapter._**

Last time on '_Falling in love again_'

Kagome started the car; she saw Sango coming to her window, so she opened it.

"Kagome just out of curiosity where are you going"

"I am going home to unpack then we're going to Inuyasha parents place for a congratulation dinner about the good news." Kagome said smiling.

"What about your parents, Kagome?"

"Oh they are going to Inuyasha parents place too for the dinner party, you want to come too"

"Sure"

"Are you sure there are also going to be family members from both sides"

"And I have a big family on my side" said Inuyasha leaning over so Sango can see him.

"It's ok Miroku and I can handle it"

"Handle want?" Miroku ask.

"Another dinner party with Inuyasha's family now come on we have to go and get ready" Sango said as she and Miroku waved good bye to their friends and got in the car and drove off.

Kagome also drove off but in a different direction.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Chapter 13 (the Congratulation Party)_

"Kagome are you ready, yet?" asked Inuyasha getting Kikia ready for the party.

"I'll be down in a minute, ok" yelled Kagome from upstairs.

"Ok I'll start the car" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

Ok was Inuyasha's response, Inuyasha pick up Kikia and walked out side to Kagome's car.

Kikia looked up at the stars and said to her dad as she pointed to them.

"Look at the pretty stars, daddy"

Inuyasha look up and smiled, he look back down at his daughter and said:

"Their beautiful like you, sweetheart" Kikia gave him a small childish giggle as she was bucket into her car seat.

Inuyasha looked up as he saw Kagome coming out of the house, wearing a silver long dress that sparkled from the moonlight.

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome and kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed him backed.

"Come on we are going to be late" Kagome said as she broke the kiss. "Thanks to you" Inuyasha said and walked to the passenger seat as Kagome gave him a death glance as she took the keys from Inuyasha and started the car and soon enough they were on the road to Inuyasha parents place.

: At Inuyasha's parent place

"Master Inuyasha, Its nice to see you again" Said the Maid.

"Hello, Lady Kikyo" Inuyasha said smiling, Kagome smiled as well.

"Hello" Kagome said to her "It's been a while since we seen each other right" Kagome smiled.

"I know, I went to a different collage in America and I came back and now I am working for Inutaisho, congratulations on you being pregnant" Said Kikyo making a smile.

"Thank you very much, it's nice to see you again, Kikyo," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked into the mansion.

"Thank you it's nice to see you too" Kikyo smiled as she closed the door as she went back to her work.

'_You ant going to say thank you when Inuyasha's mine_' Kikyo thought as she made an evil grin and went back to dusting the furniture. Kagome notice this but ignored it.

: In the Garden

"Hello Mom" said Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"Hi babies" Izayoi said as she walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha and gave them a hug.

"Hi Grandmamma" Said Kikia.

"Hello my sweet grandbaby" Izayoi said as she took Kikia out of Kagome arms, Kagome was ok with it she smiled as she saw her mother-in-law and daughter hugs.

"Kagome" Someone said from the garden, Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's mom, grandfather and brother at the garden entrance.

"Hi Mom" Kagome said walking up to her and hugged her mother "I missed you so much guys."

"We missed you too, Kagome" Sakura said giving her daughter a hug. (I don't know want Kagome's mom really name it so I'll name her Sakura I hope no one minds)

"Hi Grandma" Kikia said as Izayoi put her on the floor to go to her other grandmother.

"Hi baby" Sakura said as she picked her up and gave her a hug.

"What up sis" Sota said as he gave his sister a quick hug "congrats"

"Thanks Sota" Kagome Said leaning over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which she know Sota hate the most.

"Sis how many times do I have to tell you not to do that and especial in front of people" Sota yell wiping off the kiss Kagome gave him, Kagome then made an evil grin.

"I did that because that hug creped me out so I did the kiss to make sure you were fine, it checks out just fine" Kagome said walking to Inuyasha.

"Want do you mean by that your luckily I was nice in the first place"

"Excuse me your suppose to be nice because I am old another to ground you sorry be-hind"

"You're only 5 years older then me when are you going to act your age"

"I beg your pardon I act my age. News flash for you I am out of high school and collage" Inuyasha and the others just sweat dropped at the whole argument. (Half of Inuyasha's family is in the garden as well)

"You both better stop it, I am older then both of you and I can easily ground both of your sorry be-hinds" Sakura said as she pulled Sota away from Kagome and as Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from Sota being careful with her stomach.

"Sorry mom" Both Kagome and Sota said.

"Now it is Kagome's and Inuyasha's congratulations party about the baby, and we are going to be happy, understand" Sakura said look at both her kids.

"Yes Mom" Both Sota and Kagome said.

"Good, now the whole family is here and we are going to have fun, understand"

"Yes Mom" Kagome and Sota said as Kagome picked up Kikia and everyone in the garden exited to the dinning room.

Everyone had just got their dinner from the butlers and was now digging in.

After a couple of minutes Izayoi and Inutaisho got up and taped on a small grass wine cup.

"We are here to congratulate Kagome and Inuyasha about the baby that will be with us in a couple of months," Izayoi said as everyone listened; Kagome was mainly blushing the whole time. Inuyasha notice this and just put his hand on Kagome's to come her down.

"Well all we are saying is congratulations, Kagome and Inuyasha" as soon as she was done everyone toasted and cheered for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome I am so happy for you" said Sango as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Sango I am glad you're happy, but can you loosen your grip I can't breath" Kagome nicely said as she tried to get away from Sango deadly grip.

"Oops, sorry…hehehe" said Sango as she apologized.

"It's ok" Kagome said as so hugged Sango.

"I can't believe the Mutt-Face and Kagome are having a baby" Koga signed "again."

"Koga be nice." Ayame said as she went up to Kagome and Inuyasha and congratulated them.

"What ev" Koga said as he got up and congratulated them as well.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_4 mouths later (sorry I am too lazing got to stop that LOL)_

Kagome was now four months pregnant, but she still worked at GAP with Inuyasha, Sango, and of course Miroku.

Inuyasha had just called Kagome over to make copies of a new design that might come out soon from, Kagome, she was so existed she was praying it well be in stores soon.

As Kagome was making the copies, a guest had arrived to meet Inuyasha.

"Hello, may I help you madam" said Kagura. That's right Both Kagura and Ayame got a job at GAP so now they can work with their best friends.

"Hello I was ordered to drop this off for Inuyasha by Inutaisho" Said the women.

"Name please"

"Kikyo Tama"

"Ok your name is here go head" said Kagura opening the door to Inuyasha's office. The thing is Kagura forgot that Kikyo was an enemy to her and the others, because how Kikyo would always try to steel Inuyasha away from Kagome. But it was a long time ago so Kagura forgot.

Kikyo entered a big room with a big window to see outside, Inuyasha was right now waiting for Kagome to come back from the copy room.

"Wow… you have a big office" Kikyo said as she walked up.

"Lady Kikyo, what are you doing here" Inuyasha said standing.

"You told me to drop this off for you" Kikyo said as she got closer to Inuyasha.

"Drop off what I don't tell you to bring anything, alone see anything" Inuyasha said confused.

"This" Kikyo was standing right in front of Inuyasha, she looked up and their lips met" Inuyasha eyes opened wide of what Kikyo was doing. He tried to break free but couldn't for some reason. Kikyo was holding him in a tight grip.

Just then Kagome entered the office she looked up and her eyes opened wide at what she saw.

'_Inuyasha's kissing Kikyo but why? How could he do this to me even when I am pregnant with his child?' _Kagome thought as her eyes drowned in tears.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, just then her friend ran in to see if she was ok, but saw something else.

Kikyo and Inuyasha broke the kiss, he looked up to Kagome crying as she stand with her pissed off friends.

"Kagome this is not what it looks like, Ki…" but Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha who could you, you are my husband, but yet you cheat on me, I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door.

Inuyasha started to ran after her but was stop by her pissed off friends.

"Inuyasha how dare you do that to Kagome" Sango said.

"I can't believe I forgot about you Kikyo, if I had remembered I would have never let you in" Kagura said.

"Inuyasha who dare you, when Kagome is pregnant with your pup" Miroku said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Inuyasha you will never talk to Kagome unless she says it's ok" Ayame said to Inuyasha.

"But you don't under…" Inuyasha was cut off again but by Sango.

"We don't want to hear it you just stay away from Kagome unless she says its ok for you to talk to her" and with that Sango and the others ran to Kagome's office.

Inuyasha just stood there, as Kikyo walked up to him.

"Inuyasha its ok you still have me" Kikyo said as she hugged Inuyasha but he pushed her on the ground and said to her:

"You stay away from me and Kagome and if I ever see you in this building again, I'll kill you" Inuyasha said as started out the door. "oh, and one more thing your fired and if I can't once I tell my father of what you did then he will fire you or throw you in fire" and with that Inuyasha lift the room to go to Kagome's.

: At Kagome's Office

"Please Kagome let us in" Sango said making a soft knock on the door.

"No, I am never coming out, Not until Inuyasha dies" Kagome yelled as she cried.

"Well that going to be a long time" someone said in the back of Sango and the others "the moron will never die"

"Sesshoumaru, What are you doing here" Ayame asked.

"I came to see how everything was until I heard Kagome saying "I hate you" to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Kagome"

"Leave me alone"

"Kagome… I know Inuyasha is a jerk I had to live with him almost half my life but you can't do this to yourself please come on and let us in"

Suddenly the office door open and a crying Kagome came out and ran into Sesshoumaru arms.

"Sesshoumaru…why did Inuyasha do…that to me…why did he cheat on me" Kagome crying on Sesshoumaru's chest, Sesshoumaru just let Kagome cry on him all he could do was hug her tears away.

"Kagome you miss understand" Inuyasha said behind everyone.

"Leave me alone you cheater"

"Kagome please just listen to me, please" Inuyasha begged he loved Kagome and he did not want to lose her.

Kagome wiped her tears away then said;

"Fine but just 3 minutes" Kagome said as she took Inuyasha and bragged him in her office.

"So what do you want?" Kagome said.

"Kagome I was doing my work and then Kikyo came into my office saying she brought something for me from my dad, then she came up to me and kissed me, I tried to escape but she was holding me down" Inuyasha started.

"And you're saying what"

"Kagome I love you I don't want to lose you I love you with all my heart and I love the child we are soon going to have and the one we already have." Inuyasha paused then continued, "All I am trying to say is I love you"

Kagome looked up and smiled all of a sudden Sango and the others came in. Sango went to Kagome and Kagome stand as Sango's arm leaned on her shoulder then said:

"I've seen bigger dummy's" Sango said pointing at Miroku who pouted at what Sango said. Kagome giggled. Then Sango whispered in Kagome's ear saying:

"_Just go back with him honey at least he said 'I love you' do you love him Kagome?_"

All Sango got as a response was a nod, then Kagome ran in Inuyasha arms and kissed him in the lips in passion not caring at the people looking.

Kagome and Inuyasha break then Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru kissed him on the cheek and said:

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, thank you so much" Kagome said hugging him then went back to Inuyasha and exit to Inuyasha office for privacy to find Kikyo there.

"Hello Inu-baby"

"Leave Kikyo" Inuyasha said.

"But I want to stay with you"

"Listen here Kikyo if you haven't notice Inuyasha and I, are married so you back off him or I will personally make your life a living hell!" Kagome shouted.

"Please don't shout I am right here, bitch"

"Kikyo don't call my wife a bitch and if you do not leave I will call the police"

"Fine bye bitches" At that minute Kikyo left and Kagome and Inuyasha were alone at last.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**_I hope you like this chapter sorry the ending was that good. Well I have good news I not leaving to my dad Friday I have an extra week I'll probably can make 3 more chapters in that amount of time(crossing my fingers) Well plz review I'll update soon _**

_**BYE **_

**_MoonPrincessKikia _**


	14. a party and two surprise guests

Falling in Love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Falling in Love Again'_

"Listen here Kikyo if you haven't notice Inuyasha and I, are married so you back off him or I will personally make your life a living hell!" Kagome shouted.

"Please don't shout I am right here, bitch"

"Kikyo don't call my wife a bitch and if you do not leave I will call the police"

"Fine bye bitches" At that minute Kikyo left and Kagome and Inuyasha were alone at last.

Chapter 14 'a party and two surprise guests'

Kagome was in her 6th month pregnancy and Inuyasha was worried now, because a demon pup can be born in 6 to 7 month so Inuyasha has been watching Kagome very carefully for the past month.

Kagome had just woke up rubbing her stomach,

'_Man my stomach is big I am so fat, I can't wait till I have this baby_' Kagome thought as she got out of bed she grab some clothes then went to her daughters room.

"Kikia come wake up guess what day it is" Kagome said waking up her daughter.

Kikia got up rubbing her eyes then realized what day it really was so she said:

"It's your baby shower"

"That's right; now go find some clothes to put on"

"Ok Mommy" Kikia said as she went throw her closet for clothes.

"Mommy" Kikia said as she found what clothes to wear.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Mommy, I hope the baby is a girl like me"

"You know it can be a boy Kikia"

"I know mommy but I want it to be a girl so we can do girl things"

Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha entered the room.

"I hope it a boy or a girl I really don't care as long as it from Kagome" Inuyasha said. Kagome was smiling the whole time.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he when up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Mommy…Daddy not in my room" Kikia said push her parents out of her room, they laughing at the whole thing.

"Come on we have to get ready for the baby shower" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's stomach then kissed her lips.

"Are you sure we should have the baby shower today?"

"Yeah everything is going to be fine" Inuyasha said as continued to kiss Kagome as he rubbed her stomach. Kagome shivered at the feeling.

"I have to go take a shower I'll see you later" Kagome said as she went to bathroom to take her shower, as Inuyasha went into their room to get dressed.

After Kagome's shower Sango, Miroku, and Kohoku had came over to help Kagome and Inuyasha with the decorations.

Kikia was helping her mom and Sango with the refreshments as Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohoku put up the decorations.

"Mommy, Rin is coming over right?" Kikia ask as she help her mom put the food out side.

"Of course honey" Kagome put the food on the table.

"Honey you need help" Inuyasha ask, Kagome gave him a death glance.

"I think I am able to put food on the table" Kagome said as she went back inside. Kikia and Sango followed her.

When they got inside the doorbell had just rang. Kagome and Kikia went to the door and opened it to see Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Sakura, grandpa, Sota and of course Rin, all holding presents for Kagome and not to leave Kikia out they brought some presents for her too. Kikia ran to her best friend and hugged like best friends do. Sota said hi then went to find Kohoku.

(A/n I know Rin in the show is like 7 or 8 but if it's ok I'll like to make her around Kikia's age which is 5 years old.)

"Hi Rin let go play outside with Kohoku and Sota"

"Is it ok Daddy" Rin asked her dad

"Sure but be careful and don't kill Kohoku and Sota, Ok" Sesshoumaru said. "Ok Daddy" Rin said.

And at that seconded Kikia and Rin were in the backyard in a blink of an eye, you could even hear a scream from both Sota and Kohoku after that blink. Everyone just laughed.

"Well Kagome I better go check on Kohoku and Sota and make sure the little kids didn't kill them." Sango said to Kagome, as she went to the backyard.

"Why don't we all go to the backyard as well" Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk to the backdoor. Everyone in the living room started to follow Sesshoumaru out the door.

"Sesshoumaru, hey I am asking with all my heart…" Ask Miroku said as Sesshoumaru gave him an awkward glance "Please help us with the decorations" Miroku finished; all he got as a response was a nod and all the men except Kohoku and Sota who were running for their lives from two energetic 5 year olds; were finishing the decorations.

"So Kagome how long are you due?" Yuka asked.

"Not that far, Inuyasha has been watching me like a hawk about the baby" Kagome almost laughing.

Kagome started to rub her stomach again and thought:

'_Man I been feelings these cramps all morning maybe I should tell Inuyasha or maybe…_' Kagome was cut out of her thoughts when she felt the cramp again but stronger this time that made her whine a little and made a few friends worried.

"Kagome are you ok" Ayumi asked.

"I am fine it was noTHING" Kagome said screaming.

"Kagome now you're scaring me, are you ok?" Asked a frighten Eri.

That is when Kagome felt something wet between her legs, her water just broke!

"I don't think so, my water just broke" Kagome said getting up, which also made her friends jump as well, "WHAT" was all they could say.

Inuyasha heard this and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome as you ok"

"NO! The baby… Its coming" Kagome said as she felt a contraction coming and well enough it hit. Kagome screamed in pain.

"Oh my God! We have to get you to the hospitable" Inuyasha said as he and Sesshoumaru helped her to the car.

"Sango can you get my stuff it's in the closet" Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her to the car, Sango nodded and ran to the closet and grabbed the suitcase and ran outside to her car.

Miroku, Kohoku, Yuka, Eri, was in Sango's car, while Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Kikia were in Kagome's and Inuyasha's car, Ayumi went with Koga and Ayame in their car. And Sakura, grandpa, and Sota went to their car.

So enough everyone was on the road to the Hospitable.

: In Kagome's Car

Kagome was screaming her lungs out with all the pain of the contractions.

"Don't worry Kagome we are almost there" Inuyasha said as he was helping Kagome with her breathing as Sesshoumaru was driving.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her. All Inuyasha could do was rub her stomach and kiss her forehead.

In a matter of minutes Kagome and the others were at the Hospitable.

: In the Hospitable

Kagome was in the emergency room giving birth to Inuyasha's pup.

"Come on Kagome, PUSH" said the doctor as Kagome started to push her baby out. Inuyasha was right next to her making sure she was comfortable, like that will ever happen.

"Come on Kagome, PUSH the head is out" Kagome push again screaming to Inuyasha:

"INUYASHA I HATE YOU HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, I'LL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN" Kagome keep saying to Inuyasha "I HATE YOU" over and over again until Kagome crying stop and a new one began.

"Congratulation, you have a new half-demon, baby girl" the doctor said as he hand the baby to Inuyasha.

"wow she so beautiful, like you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he look at his new daughter, she had black raven hair like her mother and piercing gold eye, little small fangs and claws like her father and finally on top of her head were two little small black dog ears.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha took his eyes off his daughter then to his mate.

"Kagome what's wrong" Inuyasha said in a worry tone.

"I feel something else in me I think it another baby" Kagome said. The doctor ran to Kagome and sure enough another little head was sticking out of Kagome entrance.

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this but there is a seconded baby in you, you must push again" the doctor said.

"Oh brilliant" Kagome said as she started to push again.

"Come on Kagome push, its half way out, come on PUSH" the doctor said. All Kagome could do was scream some more and push.

In a matter of seconds Kagome again stop screaming and a new one began.

"Congratulations, it's a half- demon boy" said the doctor, giving Kagome the baby this time.

The baby looked more like Inuyasha this time it had silver hair, piercing gold eyes, little silver dog ears on his head and just like his sister and father had little fangs and claws.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up from her son to her mate and smiled, "I feel so much better" Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome on the lips.

"So what are you going to name them" the doctor asked.

"I am are not sure, what do you think Inuyasha"

"Well we could name the girl 'Sarina' and the boy 'Kuro'

"I think the names are adorable" Kagome said handing her son to Inuyasha as Inuyasha handed the girl to Kagome.

"So it's decided 'Sarina' is the name of the girl and 'Kuro' for the boy" said the doctor as he came and took the two babies from Inuyasha and Kagome to clean them up and put them in comfy clothes.

Kagome was taken to a quite room to rest; Inuyasha went to tell family the good news.

: In the waiting room

Sakura notice Inuyasha coming to them so she got up and ran to him.

"Inuyasha how Kagome is she and the baby ok"

"Kagome is fine and so are the babies" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Did you say 'babies'" Izayoi said as she walked up to Inuyasha. All he did was nodded.

"We are grandmothers to three kids now" Izayoi said as she help Sakura throw the excitement.

"When can we see Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"You came visit her now but she's sleeping." Inuyasha said to his friends.

"Its ok daddy we'll be quite" Kikia said as her father picked her up.

"Ok but no playing or yelling ok, mommy needs her sleep ok"

"Ok Daddy" Kikia said as she hugged her dad as he and the others walked to Kagome's room, while Kikia was in her dad's arms, Rin was in her dad's arms sleeping as Izayoi smiled at her two sons and how gentle they were to their kids.

"You know what my sons" Inutaisho finally said.

"What dad" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison.

Izayoi finished from him "you two make perfect dads I am so proud of both of you"

"Thanks mom, dad" both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru again said in unison.

The group finally reached Kagome's room Inuyasha slowly opened the door not to wake Kagome up but she was already up holding her two kids.

"Kagome their beautiful" Izayoi and Sakura said in unison.

"May I hold one Kagome" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded and handed the girl to Izayoi and the boy to her mom, Sakura.

"What are their names Kagome" Sango asked. As she looked at the one Izayoi was holding.

"The one my mom is hold is the girl and her name is Sarina" Inuyasha started "And the one my mom is holding is the boy and his name is Kuro" Kagome finished.

"Their beautiful Kagome" Sango said, "the girl looks just like you"

"Thanks Sango" said Kagome as she took the girl back from Izayoi "Would you like to hold her, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sure"

"Here you go, be careful"

"Ok" Sango was now holding the baby girl as everyone; well mainly the girls went 'Aww'.

Sakura gave a chance for Izayoi to hold the boy.

"I have an idea" Izayoi stated, "Inuyasha do you still have your house" Inuyasha thought and nodded and Izayoi continued, "well seeing on how you two have three kids now; and Inuyasha house is big why don't you guys move into Inuyasha's house"

"You know what, Inuyasha that's a good idea, my house was only made for 3 rooms" Kagome said, "why don't we go live in your house"

"Ok well move in once you get out of the hospitable" Inuyasha said as he walked to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead then said:

"You should get some rest now you had a painful day" he said as he rubbed his forehead on Kagome's. Kagome made a small laugh then did as Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha sent the rest of the group home and told them he will call them when he and Kagome, Kikia and the babies are home again.

For and hour or two he was in Kagome room watching the babies. Right now Kikia was sleeping beside her mom; Inuyasha just smiled and went back of torturing his pups with love, by kissing and hugging them.

Not knowing that Kagome was watching the whole thing.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Well I hope you like this chapter I know it was went that good I never had a baby before but I used to watch E.R. so that helped a little. Well please review thanks bye._

_MoonPrincessKikia _

_Oh before I leave I was just wondering if anyone was having trouble pronouncing Kikia's name, the I's they sound like a e like Kikyo's name so it well sound like this (Kekea) and a is lower case. I just wanted to point that out, because all my friends can't pronounce it right (LOL), well bye. _


	15. movin' in

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Falling in love again_'

For and hour or two he was in Kagome room watching the babies. Right now Kikia was sleeping beside her mom; Inuyasha just smiled and went back of torturing his pups with love, by kissing and hugging them.

Not know that Kagome was watching the whole thing.

Chapter 15 (moving in)

"It so good to be home again" Kagome said as she enter her living room holding Sarina and Kuro will Inuyasha was holding a sleeping Kikia.

"You do remember we are moving into my house today right?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but don't we have to pack?"

"Mom already did that" Inuyasha said. Kagome just realized there was nothing in the room.

"Ok" Kagome said confused.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"To come back for my car" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his keys on the counter and went to his car to start it up he put Kikia in her car seat. (Just in case anyone forgot Inuyasha drive a Ford F150 I just wanted to point that out seeing as on I haven't talked about his car since ch.4)

Kagome put the twins in there car seats and started the car as will. Inuyasha came up to her before she got in the car.

"Well I'll see at the house" Kagome said

"All right" Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to get in her car again when Inuyasha pined her to it.

"Inuyasha what…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her passionately on the lips, Kagome closed her eyes and thought:

'_Oh God, I love the way this man kissed me I hope it never ends_'

But bad news for Kagome it did "Come on we have to get to my house for lunch" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome in her car.

"Kagome you look incredible" Inuyasha said as he and got a good look at her body.

"I know it's amazing I got my figure back so fast" Kagome said.

"For demon mates once the baby is born they regain their figure quickly" Inuyasha said as he started to kiss Kagome then closed the door for her.

" Thanks, well see you at the house" Kagome said as she turned on the radio to see 'Ridin' dirty' was playing "got to go my song is playing" at the saying got drove off.

Inuyasha smiled as he walked to his car, he got in and drove off as well in the same direction.

: 10 minutes later

Inuyasha finally made it to his house to see Kagome already there.

"Wow your fast on wheels" Inuyasha said as he helped Kikia out.

"Thanks, but I thought Kikia was asleep, what did you do?"

"She woke up on her own"

"Hi mommy" Kikia said as she ran up to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you hungry" Kagome said as she picked up her daughter and walked to the front door as Inuyasha got the twins out.

Kikia looked at the house with wide eye and said:

"Yes mommy, but are you sure this is daddy's home"

Kagome chuckled at the say "yes honey this is it the same one we went to for the party but it looks different in the day time" Kagome said as she put Kikia on the floor to take out the keys that opens the door.

Before Kagome got her keys out the door already opened to revel a little girl at Kikia's age and a man was standing next to her that look a little like Inuyasha.

"Hi Sesshoumaru, hi Rin how did you guys get in the house" Kagome said.

"RIN" Kikia said as she ran to her cousin/best friend.

"Hi Kikia, I know where your room is what to go" Rin said jumping up and down.

"Can we mommy?"

'It's your room go head I'll call you when lunch is ready ok" Kagome said smiling.

"Your daughter's room is right next to the twins; would you like me to show you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure lets wait for Inuyasha" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha walking up the stairs.

"Hey Kagome Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Rin wanted to come and see Kikia so I drought her here and one of the maid let me in" Sesshoumaru explain.

"Ok just wondering, Kagome can you take Sarina?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure" Kagome said as she carefully pickup Sarina. "Inuyasha Sesshoumaru was going to show us where the twins room is want to go?"

"Ok" Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru nodded and started to walk upstairs.

Kagome look around the house she was going to live in almost every thing except the furniture was made out of pure Marble, even the stairs was made out of it. Kagome was amazed, the building was at least three stories.

"I take it you like the house" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Darn straight, I am going to love living here I just hope I don't slip on the marble." Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome don't use that kind of language in front of the twins" Inuyasha said laughing as well.

"Well any way I can't believe my eye everything is made out of pure Marble, even the floor and stairs, is it safe in the kid's room"

"Don't worry Kagome our mother enplaned carpeting in the children's room and yours" Sesshoumaru said as they reached the seconded floor.

"Ok I just don't want our children get hurt" Kagome said as she hugged Sarina. Inuyasha smiled at the sight.

"Don't worry honey my mother as well doesn't want our children hurt too" Inuyasha said as he gave her Kuro as he put his arm around Kagome's waist as he rested his head on her shoulder Kagome just smiled.

"Here we are" Sesshoumaru said as he open the door to the twin's room. Kagome and Inuyasha eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow what a beautiful room" Kagome said as she walked in.

The room was huge; the walls were painted with a beautiful light sky blue. There were one pink crib and one blue crib with the each babies names engrave on it. There were lots of soft toys, it had a playpen where the baby can play and can't escape. There was a small marry-go-round that the babies can enjoy, and lots more.

"Now I really think mom over done it" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the little marry-go-round.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha what are you saying?" Kagome said as she walked to the crib and put the baby that goes with its name. (I know I am horrible at detail but what I mean is like Sarina goes in the crib that has the name 'Sarina' on it)

"I wonder what Kikia room looks like?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome.

"Lets go see the babies will be ok they fell asleep" Kagome as she gave each of her kids a kiss on forehead including Inuyasha but it was on the lips. Inuyasha just kissed he back.

"When two are done I'll be in Kikia room" Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the room where Kikia's room was.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke the kiss laughing and followed Sesshoumaru to Kikia's room.

They reached Kikia room and open the door and again Kagome and Inuyasha eyes widen.

Kikia room was huge was well the walls were pinkish blue. She had a queen size princess bed that was the same color as the walls, it had a small balcony that looked over a large back yard, it had Disney princess theme. Like Tinkerbelle Rug, a pink big screen TV with Disney princess around it. And pink dresser and lots on Disney toys. It has any princess thing related.

"Ok now mom definitely gone over board this time" Inuyasha said he saw Kikia holding something.

"Kikia what do you have in your arms" He asked.

"A kitty, uncle Sesshoumaru and Rin gave it to me can we keep it" Kikia in puppy dog eyes, Which Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't resist.

"What do you think Inuyasha, what a minute is that kitten pink?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I thought I would go great with the theme" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Well it does so Inuyasha what do you think" Kagome ask Inuyasha again.

"No arguments here" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Ok Kikia you can keep it" Kagome said.

"Yeaaaaa" Kikia said cheering.

"But on one condition, make sure it doesn't go in the babies room ok."

"Ok Mommy"

"What are you naming her Kikia" Rin asked.

"Mommy what do we name her" Kikia said her mom.

"Rin knows" Rin said.

"Well Rin what should we name it" Kagome asked looking at Rin.

"Rin think we should name her 'Princess'"

"That a great idea Rin" Kagome said "will name the kitten princess"

"Hi princess" Kikia said hugging her kitten.

"Mommy I want to show you something" Kikia as she put her cat on the ground and pushed her mom in the way the balcony was.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Kagome said as she was being pushed by her daughter.

Kagome finally made to the balcony Kagome looked over the baloney with wide eye.

"Inuyasha you have to see this" Inuyasha can running to the balcony to see a…

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

Ok the chapters done all the stuff I type for Kikia's room is what I wanted when I was a kid but I never got it (crying) but I really don't care. But Plz review even if the detail wasn't that good.

BYE

MoonPrincessKikia


	16. A lunch in the garden

Falling in love again

By MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on 'Falling in love again'

"Mommy I want to show you something" Kikia as she put her cat on the ground and pushed her mom in the way the balcony was.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Kagome said as she was being pushed by her daughter.

Kagome finally made to the baloney Kagome looked over the baloney with wide eye.

"Inuyasha you have to see this" Inuyasha can running to the baloney to see a…

Chapter 16 (A lunch in the garden)

"Wow Inuyasha, isn't beautiful" Kagome said looking at a magnificent Garden.

"Oh I been have that It just looks better from up here" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the baloney.

"No Inuyasha I know about the garden I mean the princess castle hidden in the garden" Kagome said pointing to a building.

"A WHAT castle" Inuyasha running back to the baloney.

"A Princess Castle" Kagome repeated.

"Isn it col , can me and Rin go play in it" Kikia said begging.

"I don't see why not, while I am making lunch you go head and explore, ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok Mommy, come on Rin let go" Kikia called out to Rin.

"Can Rin bring Princess, Auntie Kagome" Rin ask before she and Kikia felt the door.

"Go head but be careful" Kagome said.

"I will accompany them" Sesshoumaru said as he walks out the door.

"Well looks like we are alone" Inuyasha said as he put his arms around Kagome waist.

"Looks like it" Kagome said back as she put her arms around Inuyasha neck.

Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome before he could hear his pups crying.

"I better go check on them their probably hungry" Kagome said as she walked out of Kikia's room to the babies' room.

As Kagome walked into the room she picked up Kuro first and walked to a small fridge that had bottles of babies milk in it already made, and made her way to the large rocking chair. She sat down and started feeding

After Kuro was done it was Sarina's turn. As soon as Sarina was done Kagome put her back in her crib and then fell fast asleep as her brother, Kagome quietly walked out of the room and started to find hers.

As soon as she found it she opened it to sees Inuyasha not there. "Must be down stairs I'll just take a quick shower before making lunch" Kagome said to herself as she grab a tank top and a jean skirt which she know Inuyasha would love and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

: With Kikia and Rin

"Wow it's huge" Kikia said as she pushes Rin and her uncle into the building.

The building was truly huge it could fit a grown up, the color was beautiful it was an aqua green with a touch of pick in it, and it look just like a castle.

It was two stories it have 5 rooms in it like for sleepovers and stuff it had a microwave, food, a pink plasma big screen TV, it looked like the one in Kikia it had Disney Princess around it, It had a Pink DVD player and VSR, it had a bunch of Disney movies around it.

It even had a Kitty Playhouse so her Kitten cat play and stuff, it was made out of carpet so that Princess can climb and a little ball with a bell in it so it made a noise as she played with it.

There was also Disney dolls in a big toy chest, there was a large run in every room in the castle so Kikia and her friends or anyone else can get hurt, with all the Disney characters ever made on the rug, so what I mean is this girl is livin' paradise.

"You know your grandmother is spoiling you, right Kikia"

"What's spioling?" Kikia asked as she placed Princess on the floor

"It pronouns spoiling and it means that someone is poring lot of gifts and stuff on you"

"Oh ok then yes grandmamma it spioling me" Sesshoumaru smiled as he shook his head.

"Rin wants to watch a movie Daddy, can we" Rin said as hugged her dad, Sesshoumaru looked down her he bend down and picked her up then said:

"What movie"

"What movie Kikia" Rin asked Kikia

"Umm 'Little Mermaid'" Kikia answered back as she was looking for Princess.

"Ok Little Mermaid it is" Sesshoumaru said as he place the DVD in the DVD Player, Kikia finally found Princess at the Kitten playhouse and sat down on the couch and watch Little Mermaid with her uncle and cousin.

"Oh and Uncle Sesshoumaru me and princess thanks you for the kitty playhouse" Kikia said as she hugged her uncle and went back to watching the movie.

"Your welcome"

: Back with Kagome

Kagome had just finished her shower, she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom seeing if Inuyasha was waiting for her but he was not.

'_Where's Inuyasha, he's probably still down stairs_' Kagome thought to herself as she went to the door, she opened it and walked out.

As she past the babies bed room she heard one of them crying so she walked in to see Inuyasha there holding Kuro.

"Inuyasha what are you doing" she said as she walked to Sarina's crib and picked her up.

"Kuro was crying so I came to see what was wrong" Inuyasha explain

Kagome smiled at her two boys then to Sarina she then said:

"Why don't we bring a crib so we can eat lunch in the Garden?"

"I don't see why not" Inuyasha said as he gave Kuro to Kagome and went to get the coziest crib he could find and brought it to the gardens as Kagome made lunch.

"Ok lunch is finish can you get Kikia and the others." Kagome said as she walked outside with two large trays in her hands, Kagome set them down on a large grass table as she watch Inuyasha walk to the Princess Castle.

As Inuyasha got closer his eyes got wider '_I am scared of what mom put in there I hope Kikia doesn't have own city in the playhouse." _Inuyasha thought as he sweat dropped.

As soon as Inuyasha got to the door he slowly reach for the handle afraid of what he would find in there.

Inuyasha slowly opened the door to see Sesshoumaru of the couch while the girls where playing doll as they watched 'The Little Mermaid'.

"What the…" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"So it lunch done" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Inuyasha then back to the kids.

"Um…yeah, ok mom is going down she is just pushing it" Inuyasha said as he look around the large building.

"I think this is kind a cool, at party's we can dump the kids here with a maid and watch the game without any interruptions "Sesshoumaru said as he look and the kids playing to the floor.

"I think your right, way a go mom what we want" Inuyasha said as he smiled, Sesshoumaru just sweat dropped.

"Come on you to lunch is done" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kikia and Sesshoumaru pick up Rin.

With Kagome:

Kagome was setting the table when she saw Inuyasha the other coming back for the playhouse,

"So how was it" Kagome said smiling.

"It was ok" Inuyasha said as he set Kikia down, Sesshoumaru did the same.

"Here you go Kikia, Rin" Kagome said handing them a sandwich finger.

"There alsome mommy" Kikia said.

"Thank you sweetheart" Kagome said as she leaned over and gave Kikia a kiss on the cheek.

"Here you two go" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a larger sandwich.

"Thanks sweetie" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the lips.

"Welcome" Kagome said chuckling

"Thanks Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Welcome" Kagome said smiling as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The sun shined brightly as everyone enjoyed their wonderful sandwiches.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Another chappie done I hope u like this 1 _

_I made a few changes on the story like Kikia is not 3 anymore she's 5 now and so is Rin, it just didn't sound right that 3 year old chasing 10 year old so I change her to 5 years old hope no 1 minds. Well bye I'll update soon._

_!MoonPrincessKikia! _


	17. A birthday trip

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

_Last time on 'Falling in love again'_

The sun shined brightly as everyone enjoyed their wonderful sandwiches.

Chapter 17(The birthday trip)

6 mouths have passed since the babies been born, almost about to walk and almost Kikia's birthday, Inuyasha and Kagome had planed a trip to 'Shikon Point' (made up) a theme park along with a water park, Kikia has been so excited when she heard the news and now today is her birthday the whole group is going.

: With Inuyasha on the phone with Sesshoumaru

"Hey Sesshoumaru how's it goin" Inuyasha said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sesshoumaru mumbled on the phone.

"Do you know what day it is?" Inuyasha said.

"No but it better be important for you to be calling me at 7 a clock in the mornin"

"It is, it's Kikia's b-day to idiot, were going to Shikon point today" Inuyasha yelled on the phone.

"Oh that right, But you doing have to yell about it" Sesshoumaru yelled back at Inuyasha.

"What ever so are you coming or not"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No"

"Fine I'll go wake up Rin and get her ready"

"Ok be here be 8:30 that when we're living ok"

"Ok (yawn) bye" Sesshoumaru said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha shook his head as he finish packing everything as the babies were sleeping in their crib.

With Kagome:

Kagome just woke up to find Inuyasha not by her. Kagome got out of bed looking around to see if Inuyasha was around, but nothing.

Kagome exit her room and walk to the Kikia to find her still sleep with princess right next to her.

Kagome smiled and slowly closed the door. She walked to the babies' room to find Inuyasha not there.

'_Where on earth is Inuyasha_' Kagome walked up to the cribs to find them missing as well.

Kagome walked down the hallway, and started walking down stairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find a cooler on the floor filled.

Kagome was confused now; suddenly Kagome heard the bell ring.

Kagome walked to the door and opened it. There stand Sango, Kohoku, and Miroku.

"What are you all doing here" Kagome asked.

"We're here for Kikia's birthday party" Sango said looking at what Kagome was wearing "is that what you are wearing to Shikon Point"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot I better get ready we're leaving at 8 something, Can you wake up Kikia for me," Kagome said running up the stairs.

"Ok, come on Miroku, Kohoku go find Inuyasha and tell him we're here ok" Said Sango as she walked up the marble stairs.

"Ok" Kohoku walked to the play he will find Inuyasha, the Kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw nothing Inuyasha wasn't in the kitchen so he walked to the backyard.

He saw Inuyasha on a chair feeding Sarina as Kuro was playing with his new puppy Snappy.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kohoku said as he when to Kuro and pet the puppy.

"Hey Kohoku; Sango and Miroku are here"

"Yeah their getting Kikia ready, while Kagome is taking a shower"

"Kagome's up"

"Yeah she was the one who answered the door"

"Oh ok, would you watch the twins I'll be right back"

"Ok" Kohoku said as Inuyasha put Sarina on the grass with Kuro, the puppy, and Kohoku.

Inuyasha exit the garden and walked upstairs to Kikia's room.

In Kikia's room

"Hey Kikia are you happy it your birthday today" Sango asked Kikia as she was helping her put on her bathing suit on.

"Yes auntie Sango it's a chance I can spend time with all my family" Kikia said as she hugged Sango as soon as she was done.

"That's wonderful, now why can't you be like this Miroku" Sango said giggling as Miroku gave her a glance.

"Hey guys how is goin'" Inuyasha said as he entered Kikia's room.

"Daddy look, at the bathing suit auntie Sango gave me" Kikia said running into her dad's arms.

"You look beautiful in it" Inuyasha said smiling at his daughter.

"Where the twins, there downstairs with Kohoku playing with the puppy"

"Oh ok well we'll finish with Kikia and will go downstairs and watch the babies well ok." Sango said as she put a sundress over Kikia's bathing suit.

"Alright I am going to check on Kagome I'll be downstairs soon ok" Inuyasha as he exited the room.

"Ok" Miroku said as he went to get Kikia slippers.

With Kagome:

As Inuyasha got closer to his room he can here music, he notice what song was playing it was "Goin' Down'".

Inuyasha shook his head as he enters his room. Kagome was putting on her two piece bathing suit.

It was red with Pink puppies on it, Kagome know that red was Inuyasha's favorite color.

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful" Inuyasha said as he put is arms around Kagome's waist that her back was facing him.

"Glad you like it" Kagome said as she turned around to look into Inuyasha beautiful gold eyes.

"So what kind of rides will be able to go on" Kagome asked.

"We can go upside-down rollercoaster's if you want"

"Sure I love rollercoaster's we all can go on while Izayoi and Inutaisho watch the Kids" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha was about to kiss her back when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go answer that you finish getting dress it almost 8:00" Inuyasha said as he gave her a quick kiss and left.

Inuyasha reach downstairs when the Maid already answers the door and there stand a tall man with a little girl in his arms.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, hey Rin" Inuyasha said as he patted Rin on the head.

"Hey uncle Inuyasha" Rin said in a sleepy tone.

"How you feeling"

"Sleepy"

"Kikia is in the club house with Sango and Kohoku"

"Can I go Daddy" Rin as looking at her dad.

"Ok, but we're leaving in a few so don't get comfy ok?" Sesshoumaru said as he set Rin on the floor.

"Ok daddy" was Rin's response before she exits the room in a flash.

"Hey can you help me with the cooler" Inuyasha asked.

"Alright who's car are we taking" Sesshoumaru asked as he and Inuyasha picked up the cooler and exited the house.

"We're taking the limos" Inuyasha answer as her pointed to two black long stretch limo "seeing on how none of us can fit into mines and Kagome car"

"Hello master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru" said the driver.

"Hey Jaken, Myoga" they both said in unison.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Go right ahead" Sesshoumaru said as he and Inuyasha handed Jaken and Myoga the cooler.

"Damn this thing is heavy, can I have a little help" Jaken asked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes and went to help Jaken and Myoga.

With Kagome:

Kagome had just finished brushing her hair. She exited the room and headed downstairs to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trying to pick up a heavy cooler, Kagome giggled at the sight.

Kagome walked into the Kitchen to find no one there again.

"Excuse me but do you know where everyone is?" Kagome said one of the Maids.

"Their in the playhouse Lady Kagome" the Maid answered her.

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling at the Maid as see started walking out the door.

"Your welcome" the Maid smiled back at Kagome as she continued cleaning.

'_Master Inuyasha picks a wonderful Mate, I am so happy he didn't pick the bitch Kikhoe, Lady Kagome gave Master Inuyasha a wonderful family as well made him more happier then before_' the Maid thought as she giggle to herself.

In the playhouse:

Kagome entered to room to find everyone watching a movie and to also find a red mark a Miroku's face.

"What did you do this time Miroku" Kagome said as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of ice and set it on Miroku's face as she giggled.

"The same old trying to touch my sister's butt" Kohoku said as he throws a ball so the puppy could fetch it.

"I should have known" Kagome said as she sat between Miroku and Sango. Kikia can up to her mom and climbed up on the couch and sat on her Moms lap.

Kagome smiled as she and the other finish watch the movie.

Back at cooler problems:

"Finely that fuckin cooler is in that fuckin limo" Sesshoumaru said as he leaned on the side of the limo.

"Glad your happy" Inuyasha said as he closed the trunk. "Come on we have to get the others so we can get everyone in the limos and we have to pick up mom and dad" he said as he walked to the house.

"So the Men have their own limo while the girls have their own" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah heaven knows the boys don't want to be in a crowded limo with girl, well except Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah you're right, especial about Miroku" Sesshoumaru said as he and Inuyasha went to the playhouse.

At the Playhouse (again):

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just enter to see everyone putting the movie they we're watching away and Miroku holding a bag of ice on his face.

"So are we ready to live daddy" Kikia said as she ran up to her dad.

"Yep, lets go" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kikia. Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin and picked her up, Kagome pick up Sarina while Sango picked up Kuro.

Kohoku picked up the puppy let Kuro, Kikia and Sarina pet him one more time as brought him inside.

Everyone exited the house the house to the limos.

Kohoku went with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in there Limo while the girls went to theirs.

"Do you have Kuro's stuff" Kagome asked as Inuyasha she handed Kuro to his Father.

"Yeah I have everything" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"Inuyasha we have to go mom just called" Sesshoumaru as he stuck his head out the sunroof.

"you look funny Daddy" Rin said giggling at her father all of a sudden he comes running after her "Daddy" Rin said laughing as her father tickled her.

"Come on" Kagome said laughing "we have to go" she said as she put Sarina in her car seat as Rin and Kikia got in their.

As soon as everyone as buckled in everyone was on the rood to pick up Izayoi and Inutaisho.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Hope you like this chappie I'll update soon Plz review g2g bye._

_MoonPrincessKikia****_


	18. Shikon Point

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

_Hey sorry it took me so long to update, well someone asked what happened to the party well the party is at Shikon Point which I totally made up. Well I hope you enjoy the chappie BYE._

Last time on '_Falling in love again_'

"Inuyasha we have to go mom just called" Sesshoumaru said as he stuck his head out the sunroof.

"you look funny Daddy" Rin said giggling at her father all of a sudden he comes running after her "Daddy" Rin said laughing as her father tickled her.

"Come on" Kagome said laughing "we have to go" she said as she put Sarina in her car seat as Rin and Kikia got in theirs.

As soon as everyone was buckled in everyone was on the road to pick up Izayoi and Inutaisho.

Chapter 18(Shikon Point)

"You guys are finely here" Izayoi said as she got in the 'girls' limo and Inutaisho got in the 'boys' limo.

"Sorry Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were getting the limos ready" Kagome said to Izayoi.

As soon as everyone was settled in the limos were on the way to pick up some other people.

"We have to pick up Ayame and the others" Sango said to everyone.

"Let me call Ayame; Koga and Kagura are already at her house" Kagome said as she was looking for her phone.

"Ok" said everyone.

Kagome took out her phone and dialed Ayame's number.

With Ayame, Koga and Kagura:

"Are you done yet I have to go" Koga screamed pounding on the door.

"We're almost done" Ayame said.

"Why the hell are you putting on make-up when we're going to a water park?"

"Because its water proof" Kagura said as she open the door and walked out with Ayame following.

"Finely" Koga said as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O…" Ayame ran to her phone and answered it.

"Hello Ayame speaking"

"Hey Ayame"

"Hey Kagome"

"Will be at your house in a few ok"

"Alright we have everything ready"

"Ok"

"Well see you when you get here"

"Ok bye"

Ayame hanged up the phone and went to her room to get her stuff.

In 10 minutes the limo's finely arrived.

Koga and Kagura were already standing outside while Ayame locked her door.

"Hey girls" Kagura and Ayame said as they got in the limo.

Myoga opened the door as Koga walked to the 'boys' limo and got in.

As soon as everyone was in and settled the limos were off on the road to Shikon Point

"So what are we going to first, the theme park or the water park?" Sango asked.

"Were going to the water park the girls can have fun in the pools" Kagome said.

"Inutaisho and I can watch the kids while you guys go on the water rides." Izayoi said.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked

"Yeah you guys should fun, and plus I want to spend some time with my grandkids, and I know Sakura will help me watch them" Izayoi said.

"Alright, now what can we go on first how about 'the Snake Pit' I heard the tubes are pitch black dark" Sango said.

"That sounds like fun" Kagura said.

"What about 'Funnel of Fear'" Ayame said.

"Are you sure you have to carry this big tube you up for it" Kagome said.

"Yeah" Ayame, Kagura, and Sango said in unison.

"And plus and boys and going to carry it" Sango said.

"Your right" Kagome said laughing.

With the Boys:

Miroku was looking out the window to the 'girls' limo.

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Miroku said.

"Will you stop asking that question" Koga said.

"Why did we have to agree of having separate limo" Miroku said whining.

"Does he always act this way" Inutaisho whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear, all he did was nodded.

"Miroku I will throw you out of this limo if you do not shut up, look your scaring Kuro" Inuyasha said as he pick Kuro up a crying Kuro.

"Sorry" Miroku said as he went back and staring at the other limo.

"So what are we going first?" Koga asked.

"Kagome wants to go to the water park first" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah so the kids could have some fun in the water" Sesshoumaru finished.

"Knowing Izayoi she told you guys to go head on the water rides while I and she watch the kids" Inutaisho said.

"Yeah maybe" Inuyasha said.

"And knowing the girl they'll make us go on all the fastest Roller Coasters and Water Rides they can find" Koga said.

"Yeah for some reason those girls love fast rides" Miroku said as he was looking out the window, as everyone nodded in agreement.

The gang arrived at Shikon Point in a good 2 hours.

"Were here lady Kagome" Jaken said as he pulled into the Shikon Point parking lot.

"Thank you Jaken" Kagome said smiling

"Wow time flies when your talking" Sango said.

They entered the park to see other limos in the parking lot.

"Those are probably the limos from the rest of the family" Izayoi said as the limos parked at the entrance and Jaken stepped out and open the door for the girls and Myoga opened the door for the boys.

"Hey sis" a boy said as Kagome got out of the car holding Sarina.

"Hey Sota, where mom and grandpa" Kagome said as Sota ran to where Kagome and the others were.

"Their waiting for you over there" Sota said as he pointed to them near a snoopy statue.

"Oh ok thanks" Kagome said as she walked to where Inuyasha was.

"Hey sweetie how was Kuro"

"He was ok" Inuyasha said as he gave Kuro to Kagome.

"Daddy" both Rin and Kikia said in unison as they ran to their dads and jump on them.

"Hey how was the ride" Inuyasha asked Kikia.

"I don't really know I fell asleep" Kikia said giggling.

"Me too" Rin said as she looked at her dad.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru set their daughters down on the floor as everyone started too walked to the front gate.

"Hey mom, Grandpa" Kagome said as she hugged her mom and grandfather.

"Grandma" Kikia said as she ran to her grandma.

"Hey Kikia, Happy birthday" Sakura said as she pick Kikia up and hugged her.

"Thanks Grandma" Kikia said as she giggled.

Kikia was set down on the floor as everyone went to the gate.

Everyone paid for their ticket and was now inside the Theme Park.

"Hold on guy me and Inuyasha have to get strollers for the babies" Kagome said as she walked to the rental office.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome got the stroller they put a blanket over it and set Sarina and Kura in it.

"Ok let go" Kagome said as she push the stroller to where the guys were.

"Mommy, are we going to the pool first?" Kikia asked.

"She Kikia you're going to stay with Grandma and play in the pool will me and the others go on adult Water Rides." Kagome said to Kikia.

"Ok mommy"

In a matter of minutes the gang arrived to the water park. They went throw the entrance and look for a nice pool that was not too deep.

"Rin likes that one" Rin said as she pointed to a large tree house and right next to it was a large prairie ship that was surrounded by water.

"Ok it is right next to Snake pit" Kagome said. As she set the babies under a big umbrella so they won't get sunburn.

Kagome applied sunscreen on Kikia and Rin so they won't get sunburned.

As soon as they were done Kagome and the others said goodbye as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Sota, and Kohoku were going to Snake Pit.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_I hope you like this chappie I will update soon I promise_ _well plz review bye._

_!MoonPrincessKikia!_


	19. Water Park Fun

Falling in Love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on "_Falling in love again_"

As soon as they were done Kagome and the others said goodbye as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Sota, and Kohoku were going to Snake Pit.(oh no I forgot Sesshoumaru he's with them)

Chapter 19 (Water Park Fun)

Kagome head raised at she got closer to Snake Pit, each of the three tubes were covered completely in black so it can be dark. Inuyasha look at Kagome and said to her:

"You look so beautiful in that bikini"

"Thanks" Kagome was wearing a red bikini with white flowers printed on it.

"I can't wait till we go on" said Sota.

"Me too" said Kohoku.

Kagome and the others made it to Snake Pit in seconds.

Each grabbed a tube and ran up the stairs.

In a matter of minutes the group was at the top ready the go down.

Kagome and Inuyasha were first; they had a double tube so they can go together.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome waist as the tube started to move, finely the ride started the tube was sliding down the pitch black dark water slide.

Back on top the others can hear Kagome screaming from the echo of the slide. After Kagome and Inuyasha it was Miroku's and Sango's turn just as Inuyasha and Kagome they too had a double and so did every one else.

Miroku and Sango got in their tube; Sango was in the front and Miroku in the back. Sango started to blush as Miroku put his arm around her waist.

As soon as they went down the slide it was Sesshoumaru and Kagura's turn (No Sessy and Kagura are not a couple if you want them to be just tell me, I'll make the end of the trip romantic lol)

Sesshoumaru was in the back and Kagura in the front, He put his arms around Kagura's waist as Kagura started to blush even though you can't see it Sesshoumaru was blushing as well.

Next were Ayame and Koga, as they went down and reached the bottom they can see everyone there waiting for Kohoku and Sota.

In a matter of seconds the can see 2 crazy teens coming from a dark tube.

As they hit the water a big slash came and hit everyone.

As they all came out of pool and put the tube back in the pile they got them from and when to look for another Water ride.

In 3 hours of having water park fun they went back to where the kids were.

As Kagome got closer she can see Kikia and Rin on the pirate ship.

"This is so fun" said Kikia to Rin.

"Hey I see my daddy" Rin said as she pointed to where the grownups where.

"Mommy, Daddy" Kikia yelled as she and Rin slid down the big slide attached to the pirate.

"Hey Kikia, Rin" Kagome said as the kids as they ran there way.

"Mommy did you have fun" Kikia asked her.

"We had lots of fun I think you guys can go on one ride with us, want to" Kagome said as she picked up Kikia and Sesshoumaru picked up Rin.

"Ok mommy" Kikia said Smiling.

"Auntie Kagome, which ride are we going on?" Rin said.

"The ride is called Snake Waterfalls" Sango said as she pointed to a tall ride.

"Is it safe?" Kikia asked her mom.

"Of course Sweetheart, so you want to come?"

"Ok Mommy I want to go" Kikia said.

"Ok let me tell Grandma" Kagome said as she handed Kikia to Inuyasha.

"I missed you Daddy" Kikia said as she hugged her dad, Inuyasha smiled down at her kissed her on the forehead.

"I missed you too." With that saying Kagome came back and all of them headed for Snake Waterfalls.

"How are the kids" Inuyasha asked still holding Kikia.

"There ok, there sleeping later we can play with them in the pool before we leave to the theme park" Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Is grandma going to take us to camp snoopy?" Rin asked still in her dad's arms.

"Yeah you guy are going to camp snoopy while we go on the bigger rides, then before we leave we can all go on the train ok" Ayame said as she walk up the kids.

"Here we are" Miroku said as they got in line which wasn't that long. (Now if only that can happen in real life (sigh))

As the boarded this large cart Kikia sat between her parents as Rin sat with her Dad and Kagura.

The ride started to move Kikia screamed Kagome smiled down at her daughter then her arm around her to comfort her.

"It's ok Kikia don't be scared its okay I am here" she said as she kissed her on the head.

"Thank you mommy" Kikia said as she rested her head on her mom.

The cart started to rise as it was a roller coaster but not that high. It started to turn and in a minute it reached to the ending point when it drops.

(Just think of it as a Roller Coaster u know how it goes up the falls down in speed well this ride it like that but with water)

"Mommy" Kikia screamed Laughing. The cart hit the water making a HUGE slash you can see people on this bridge that you go under all of them soaked.

"Lets go again, Let go again" Kikia said jumping on her seat.

Kikia turned to her dad to see all his hair on his face (so it looks some what like 'Uncle IT' from the Adams Family LOL) Kikia started to laugh at her father as he spilt his wet hair in two.

"My daddy hair is the same look" Rin said as she pointed to her dad all his hair was in his face too like Inuyasha. Kagura was right by Rin and can see Sesshoumaru she started to laugh looking at him.

As they boarded off the cart and walked back to the pool.

"Grandma Grandpa" Kikia and Rin said as they ran to there grandparents.

"How was it?" Sakura asked.

"Let just say the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started Halloween a little bit early" Kagome said laughing.

"Hey" Inuyasha said as he came up to Kagome and picked her up.

"Hey put me down" Kagome said as he pounded on Inuyasha's back at walked to the bigger pool that was called (the wave pool) and walked in it with the others followed, the kids just stand at the edge with Sakura and the others.

"Come on put me down" Kagome said.

"Ok" Inuyasha said as he dropped her in the deep end and walked away.

"Why you" Kagome said as she ran in the water and jumped on Inuyasha back, make him fall backwards causing a big splash.

The others started to laugh on shore. The boys had an idea of there own.

Miroku picked up Sango, Koga picked up Ayame, and Sesshoumaru pick up Kagura, they all brought them in the deep end and dropped them in the deep end as well, the girls did what Kagome had done jump on the boys back which they did and then the grownups started playing in the water.

Kohoku, Sota, Rin, Kikia, and Sakura were now the only ones laughing until Izayoi, Inutaisho and the babies joined them.

Everyone was enjoying themselves Kohoku and Sota started playing with Rin and Kikia in the shallow end of the pool while the grownups continued trying to kill each other in the deep end.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII**_

_Well I hope you like it plz review bye._


	20. A never forgetful memary

Falling in Love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

_Before I start the story someone asked me if I got back on what ma Boyfriend did, oh I did like what Kagome did to Inuyasha when he got back in the water I was ready for him Lol. Well on with the story please enjoy._

Last time on '_Falling in love again'_

Everyone was enjoying themselves Kohoku and Sota started playing with Rin and Kikia in the shallow end of the pool while the grownups continued trying to kill each other in the deep end.

Chapter 20 (a never forgetful memory)

"That was so fun"

Ayame said as she jumped on Koga's back as the walked back to the kiddy's pool.

"Yeah"

Said every one, they reach the pool the adult went on the chairs while the kids run back to the pool.

"Why don't we rest for awhile then go to the theme park"

Kagome said as she went to Inuyasha and lay down with him, all he did was nodded as he closed his eyes, Kagome smiled at him a kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha rapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him.

Izayoi brought Kuro and Sarina to Inuyasha and Kagome and put Kuro on Inuyasha's chest and Sarina on Kagome's.

They all went to sleep together will the other fell asleep with there loves.

Sango lied with Miroku, Ayame lied with Koga, and Kagura laid by her self watching the group with their sweethearts, she smiled.

Kagura turned around to see Sesshoumaru alone too watching Rin playing with Kikia and the boys.

"Hey" Kagura said as she walked to where Sesshoumaru was.

"Hey"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Um…Sure go head"

"What ever happened to Rin Mother?"

There was silence

"I guess I asked the wrong question"

"No its ok it's just no one ever had guts to ask me that question but I you really what to know I'll tell you"

"Ok" Kagura said as she got a chair and sat by Sesshoumaru.

"Well it was a 7 years ago, I finally graduated Shikon High, and I was invite to a party to celebrate everyone going to collage and there she was the girl of my dreams on stage ready to sing"

_**Flashback**_

"_hey everyone how's it going I hope you all are enjoying the party, well I am going to sing a song it called 'Why Wait' some of it is in Spanish well hope you like it"_

'_Music begins'_

_Yeah, Yeah (x2)  
Picture perfect (yeah)  
Don't hesitate to lead your dreams  
It's more than worth it. (oh)  
If you know what you wanna be_

Chorus:

Why wait?  
When nothing's the right time  
Today is for us to guide.  
Why Wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life.  
The future is what we make.  
So why wait?  


_You gotta reach out. (yeah)  
and see the world is in your hands  
I know you know how.  
Just gotta go for, and take a chance.  
_

_(Chorus)_

_Why wait?  
When nothing's the right time  
Today is for us to guide.  
Why Wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life.  
The future is what we make.  
So why wait?  
_

_(Singing Spanish)  
_

_Why wait?  
We're ready to do this.  
No way you can ever restart  
Why Wait?  
Tomorrow can be so  
far away or already here  
Why wait?  
You just gotta let go  
You gotta believe in yourself all the way  
You know that you got what it takes  
So why wait? _

_Everyone cheered as the girl on stage bowing, Sesshoumaru just stared at her._

_She was human that had long black hair with blond highlights that reach to her thighs, she started to walk off the stage and headed to the beverage table, he followed._

"_You sang very beautiful" Sesshoumaru said behind her, she turn around._

"_Thank you so much, you are" _

"_Oh I am Sesshoumaru Taisho"_

"_Hello, I am Catarata Garcia it means Waterfall in Spanish but everyone alls me Kathy"_

"_Catarata that's beautiful" _

"_Thank you so what collage are you going to"_

"_Some university in Barcelona"_

"_Barcelona" she said in a sassy voice laughing "I am going there too for a singing festival maybe you can see me perform"_

"_Yeah"_

_**End of Flashback **_

"That's beautiful where is she now" Kagura asked smiling, Sesshoumaru frowned and looked up into the sky.

"She passed away"

"Oh my God I am so sorry"

"We were in Barcelona at the time Rin was just born, and about year later Catarata had to go to Paris for a concert, she had to take a plane to get there and it was raining that day and badly…" He paused then continued "Her plane crashed"

"I am so sorry Sesshoumaru" She got up and walked to him and sat then hugged him to comfort his pain, he didn't even mind in fact he hugged her back.

They didn't even know that the other where watching the girls crying at the sad story the boys thanking him because they need someone to comfort them.

"How about Rin does she know"

"yes she does but doesn't mind she told me if I am happy she's happy"

"Daddy can you play with me" Rin said as she came up the Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"sure"

"Auntie Kagura can you play with me and my daddy too"

"Sure Rin" Kagura said as she picked her up and brought her in the water Sesshoumaru following.

"Girls are you thinking what I am thinking" Kagome said.

"Matchmaking" said the girls in unison.

"Girls bug out of it" Said Koga.

"Please did you not see what just happened?"

Ayame said, "and look at them" she said as she pointed where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were.

They were playing in the pool with the kids having the time of there lives.

"Let love find them their selves" Inuyasha said.

"Fine come on Inuyasha let get the babies wet before we leave" Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the pool with Kagome and the others.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_


	21. Theme park here we go

Falling in Love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

**Me:**_ I am sorry I took me so long to update plz forgive me (puppy dog face)_

**Inu: **_Don't for give her, she made you wait_

**Me: **_Don't listen to him plz read ma chappie_

**Inu:**_ If you wish not to get sick don't read her story_

**Me: **_Kagome, Inuyasha being mean to me_

**Kag: **_Inuyasha (in an angry tone)_** Sit boy (bam)**

**Me: **(_sticking ma tongue out at Inuyasha_) Plz enjoy ma new chappie (smiling with sun shining on me)

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Fast time on '_Falling in love again'_

"Girls are you thinking what I am thinking" Kagome said.

"Matchmaking" said the girls in unison.

"Girls bug out of it" Said Koga.

"Please did you not see what just happened?"

Ayame said, "and look at them" she said as she pointed where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were.

They were playing in the pool with the kids having the time of there lives.

"Let love find them their selves" Inuyasha said.

"Fine come on Inuyasha let get the babies wet before we leave" Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the pool with Kagome and the others.

Chapter 21(theme park here we go)

The babies loved the water didn't even cry once ok maybe one time but they knew they were safe with their parents and older sister were there for them.

"Come on its time to go now" Kagome said to Kikia and Rin.

"Ok mommy come on Rin we can go to Camp Snoopy" Kikia said as Rin and she ran out of the water.

The girls went to the bathroom to change so they can go on the roller coasters.

Kagome wore her red bikini top with light pink jean pants that had red flowers on the pockets.

Sango wore her pink bikini top with hot pink jean pants.

Ayame wore her purple bikini top with light pink jean pants like Kagome but instead on red flowers they were purple.

Kagura wore her light blue bikini top with blue jean shorts that had that puffy string on the bottom.

Kikia wore a pink shirt that said 'I know I am cute' in light blue letters with blue shorts.

Rin wore a purple shirt that said 'daddy's baby girl' in pink letters also with blue shorts.

Sarina wore cute pink sundress and Kuro wore a blue shirt with blue pants.

The girls stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where the boys were.

All the guys had the same t-shirt style 'the show your muscle' style.

Inuyasha's was red, Sesshoumaru's blue, Koga's brown, Miroku's a dark purple, Sota's was green, and Kohoku's was black. They also all had the same baggy shorts style and all in the same color 'blue'

"Wow you girls look great" Inuyasha said as he took Kuro from Kagome.

"Thanks" they all said in unison.

Kagome put Sarina the stroller then next was Kuro, Kagome took him from Inuyasha and sat him in the stroller with his sister.

"Ok come on lets go" Kagome said as she pushed the stroller out of water park and into the theme park.

"Daddy can you carry me" Kikia said a she throw her arms in the air.

"Sure" Inuyasha picked Kikia up off the ground, and then they all followed Kagome out the park.

"Here we are" Ayame said as she and the others enter under this large sign that said "Camp Snoopy" on it.

"Daddy I want to go on this ride" Kikia said as she pointed to ride named Woodstock Express.

The Woodstock Express was a mini rollercoaster made for kids Kikia's age, it look more like a train then a rollercoaster.

"Me and mommy are going to go on that ride" Inuyasha said as he pointed to a very tall rollercoaster called Millennium Force.

"Wow that ride is long daddy" Kikia look up and could see a cart was to going down in speed "and fast are you and mommy going to be ok" she said as she hugged her dad.

"Of course we will" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Who's going to go on the rollercoaster with me" Kikia said frowning.

"Rin will and grandma, right grandma" Rin said.

"Wow sweaty I am too old for rollercoaster's" Izayoi said.

"Plz grandma" Rin said as she did the puppy dog face.

"(Sigh) alright" she said as she smiling "You guys go have fun"

"Thanks mom bye" Inuyasha said as the adults walked to the ride.

The gang was waiting in line; they were in the end of the line talking, that's when more people came in line.

They were all guys; Kagura was leaning on the gate talking to Sesshoumaru when she saw one of the guys her eyes widen.

"Naraku, is that you?" Kagura said the man turned around to see who called his name.

"Kagura?" he said.

"Oh my Gosh, Naraku" Kagura said as she ran in to Naraku's arms.

"Kagura I can't believe it's you, it's been so long" Naraku said hugging her back.

"Kagura who's is?" Kagome asked never meeting Naraku before.

"Oh this is my old boyfriend Naraku from collage; when I move back to Japan we had to break up" Kagura said.

"Naraku these are my friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame." Kagura said as she introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you all" Naraku said.

"So what are you doing in Japan" Kagura asked.

"I am on vacation with my friends Hakudoshi and Bankotsu" Naraku said as he introduced his friends behind him.

"Hi" Kagome and the others said.

"Wow" said Bankotsu as he ran to Kagome and grabbed her hand and said.

"You are so beautiful will you be my girlfriend." He said smiling; Kagome sweat dropping knowing Inuyasha was going to say something and he did.

"Hey get away from my wife" Inuyasha said as he pushes Bankotsu away from Kagome.

"Oh your taken I am sorry" said as he walked back to his friends.

"Come on the line's moving" Sango said as she started to follow the other people.

As the line kept moving Kagura and Naraku kept talking, Sesshoumaru just kept a close eye on Naraku, he didn't trust him yet, Sesshoumaru didn't know it yet but h is in love with Kagura ever since he told her about Catarata.

The gang finally made it to the ride, they each found a cart and sat in it, Inuyasha was with Kagome, Sango with Miroku, Ayame with Koga, and Bankotsu sat with Hakudoshi.

"Kagura are you going to sit with me or Naraku" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well maybe I can sit with you on this ride and Naraku on the next" Kagura said hopping they will agree.

"It's fine with me" Naraku said, Sesshoumaru nodded.

So Naraku was alone while Kagura sat with Sesshoumaru.

The ride started it turned it speed then slow down as it went up, going up over 6,000 ft meaning it went up high, Kagome and Inuyasha was in the first cart so they everything as they went up.

The gang finally reached to top the cart was so close of going to down Kagome looked down and saw how high she was, she found Inuyasha's hand and grabbing it tight.

"Here we go" Miroku yelled, and there the went down the rollercoaster going 92 mph (that fast) they were having the time of there lives Kagome and the others screaming there heads off, the started to go up another loop in speed they went back down even faster and they were heading for a tunnel.

Looking up at the tunnel it look like it was going to cut your head off but it didn't, they went throw the tunnel laughing and screaming.

Kagome remembered there were a camera and the end of the ride and tapped Inuyasha on the arm, Inuyasha turned his head smiling Kagome leaned closer and kissed him on the lips just in time too.

As they exit the ride Kagome climbed out the cart she then felt dizzy and fell backwards but landed in someone's strong arms, she looked up to Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are you alright" He said.

"Yeah just a little dizzy that's all" she said as he helps her stand.

"You should be, that ride was the bomb" Sango said.

"Yeah let's go on again" Ayame said putting her arms in the air.

"Are you crazy take a small break first then we can go on four more times" Koga said.

"First let see are pictures" Kagura said as she ran to the building that have the photo's.

Kagome and the others followed.

They reached it in seconds, Kagome and Inuyasha found there's Kagome then hugged Inuyasha at the site of the picture.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for doing that" Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled at him.

Sango and Miroku found there's Sango started to laugh when she saw it, she slapped Miroku just in time too.

"That really hurt Sango" Miroku said

"It's you fault" Sango said still laughing.

"Come on it time for more rollercoaster fun" Ayame said as she started to pull on Koga's arm.

"Ok come" Koga said "this girl is going to rip ma arm off" everyone started to laugh as they continued there adventure at Shikon Point.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Well another chappie done I hoped you enjoyed plz review.

**Inu: **_If I were u I wouldn't _

**Me:**_ Hey don't say that_

**Inu: **_Well your story sucks feh_

**Me: **_I hate you (runs away)_

**Kag:**_Inuyasha (in angry tone)_

**Inu: **_huh oh no wait K…_

**Kag: Sit boy (loud) **

**Me: **_Thank you Kagome you're the best (hugs)_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_


	22. Rollercoaster fun and a lovely night

Falling in Love Again

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update I also have another story called Egyptian Romanic I am working on, that a look if u want well on with the story._

Chapter 22 (Rollercoaster fun and a lovely night)

"Wow that was fun" Kagome said as she tried to get her vision back because she was so dizzy.

"Yea the Corkscrew was so fun" Sango yelled.

"Let's go on again" Ayame asked jumping up and down.

"Are you crazy my brain hurts we are going to rest" Koga said.

"Fine but before we leave we are go on again" Ayame said pouting.

"Yea what ever"

"Come on lets go find my mom so we can rest" Inuyasha said.

"Yea my body hurts" Kagome said "carry me" she said as she jumped on Inuyasha back.

"Alright come on guys" Kagura said as she started to walk to Camp Snoopy, Naraku started to check her out Sesshoumaru notice this and got angry but he kept his cool and continued to follow the others, but keeping an sharp eye on Naraku.

The group finally made it to Camp Snoopy they all couldn't wait to rest from all those rollercoaster's they have been on and the walking they felt as if they were going to pass out.

"Mommy, Daddy" Screamed a little girl in the crowd of people. Both Kagome and Inuyasha along with the others turned around to see Kikia alone but she did have Rin with her.

"Kikia" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said, Kagome then ran to Kikia and Rin, "Where's grandma and the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry we're here" Said Sakura trying to get throw all the people that blocked them.

"Mommy, mommy there was this creep guy looking at me and Rin" Kikia said.

"What!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha confused.

"It true Kagome but before we can get a glimpse he felt" Izayoi said.

Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku and saw him getting nervous.

"Rin saw only saw his eyes, they were bloody red" Rin said.

"_Hmm, Naraku is all of a sudden nervous and he has bloody red eye, I wonder_" Sesshoumaru thought as the others started to freak out.

"Kagura, I sorry to say this but I have to leave, here's my number call me when you have time ok." Naraku said giving Kagura his number.

"Really but why" Kagura said in a sad voice.

"My friends and I must return to Tokyo for an assignment, I am sorry Kagura" Naraku said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left waving good-bye to everyone.

As soon as they were far away from hearing distance Naraku spoke "damn it all, those little pests got a glimpse at me"

"Naraku what are we going to do we have to steel those four kids for the boss" said Hakudoshi.

"I don't know when Kagura calls me well see, but first me have to make sure the others trust us" Naraku said as Hakudoshi and Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

They all went to their cars and drove off in the sunset.

_Back with the Inuyasha and the others_:

"Mommy can we stay for the fireworks please" Said Kikia.

"I don't know the baby's are still to young and their ears are still sensitive" Kagome said as she picked Kikia up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome we can take them on the Ferris wheel and watch it from there" Inuyasha said as he took Kikia from Kagome's arms.

"What's a Ferris wheel daddy?" Kikia asked looking at her father.

Inuyasha pointed to a big huge wheel that was beautifully lit with lights of all colors, Kikia's eyes widen in shock.

"I want to go on daddy" Kikia said jumping up and down in her fathers arms, Inuyasha just chuckled as he set her down.

"Rin too, Rin's wants to go on too, daddy" Rin said jumping up and down too as she ran to her dad.

"All right let all go" said Izayoi.

In a matter of minutes the gang made it just in time to the Farris wheel before the fire works were about to start.

The ride was called Giant Wheel and it lived up to its name it was indeed a giant wheel, more then 136ft it was a sight you can never forget.

"Wow come on daddy" Kikia said as she pulled on her father's shirt.

"Ok" Inuyasha laughing.

They each got in a cart Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagura were in one, Koga and Ayame were in another, Sango and Miroku were in one together, All the grandparents were in one together as well, Sota and Kohoku were lucky to get one of there own, and finally Inuyasha and Kagome along with Kikia, Sarina and Kuro were in one cart together.

The giant wheel turn so it can let people off and more people on.

It finally stop Inuyasha and the others were on the way top of the ride. The sight was amazing you can see everything in the park.

"Ahhh" someone screamed, Kagome and Inuyasha turned around.

"Miroku stop it before I throw to out of the cart" Sango yelled hanging on to the bars around the cart.

"But it fun" Miroku said laughing as he kept rocking the cart back and forth.

"Well it wouldn't be fun when you're falling 200 ft to your death" Sango said giving him her famous death glance, Miroku shivered in fright and stop shaking the cart. He turned his head "I think I see my house from here" he said moving the cart again "OW"

"What was that for" Miroku said rubbing his head.

"For being annoying" Sango said.

Everyone else just sweat dropped, it then started…Fireworks!

It was beautiful; red, blue, purple, and all the other lovely color sparkled beautifully in the sky. Inuyasha turned to Kagome he was lost in Kagome face as it lights from the fire works started to glow on her face. Kagome turned her head so now it was facing Inuyasha, he smiled, and she did as well. She moved in closer until there lips finally met. Kikia and the babies were too occupied with the fireworks that they didn't notice.

"Mommy ant it prittyful" Kikia said.

"Yes they are" Kagome said as she broke the kiss as she was done finishing the sentence she went right back to kissing Inuyasha.

Sango was looking at the fireworks to notice that Miroku was trying to get closer to her. She turned her head and saw that Miroku was closer then he was before, she smiled and leaned getting closer to Miroku's face. At that second there lips met for the first time, boy was Miroku happy, they closed their eyes and just kissed as the Fireworks were their background.

Kagura was in front of all them and can see them kissing and being happing along with in love. Sesshoumaru was looking at her, he hated when she was sad. He slid closer to her; Kagura lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes widen, this was the first time he saw Kagura's eyes from up close; when they were on the rollercoaster's her eyes will always be closed. Kagura's eyes sparkled beautifully from the light of the fireworks. Her eyes were an amazing deep dark red but also change colors from the different colors that surrounded them. Sesshoumaru didn't ever notice he was leaning closer till finally their lips met. Kagura's eyes widen but then closed, she was truly in heaven. As Kikia was Rin didn't even notice she just look at the Fireworks in amazement.

Now with Koga and Ayame it was the same thing as the other three couples, they looked into each others eyes knew they were in love and wanted to be together then kissed as the lights formed in the once dark sky.

Izayoi and Sakura just went 'Aww' as the men rolled their eyes, Kohoku and Soto didn't even care because they couldn't see anything only the fireworks so they just went back at looking at the pretty lights in the sky.

_A few minutes Later…_

The Fireworks ended and lots of people were leaving to go home.

Inuyasha and the others got in a limo, also headed for home.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as Sarina and Kura were asleep in there mother's arms; Kikia was asleep in her dads.

Rin was as well asleep in her dad's arms as Kagura leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and Sesshoumaru rested his head on hers.

Sango fell asleep in Miroku's arms and for a first he didn't do anything pervert related.

Ayame and Koga were still wake so they were both sharing Ayame's I-pod listening to music as they drove on the highway back to home.

Kohoku and Sota again were lucky they got the whole limo to their selves as the Grandparent shared a different limo.

"_Next time I am bringing earplugs if I ever drive these kids again_" Myoga thought as he tried to ignore the loud Rap music in the back. "And maybe for the whole world as well" he said with a sigh.

In the back Sota and Kohoku were all backed up on sugar from all that candy they had back at Shikon Point. They were listening to all these Rap songs, full max jumping around rapping the lyrics to the song.

All was quite will sort of, in that night in Japan.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**_Again I am sorry it took me so long to update I had lots of things distracting me on typing naming one ma mom (sign) Well Plz review and I will try to update soon _**

_**I just wanted to point out that all these rides I have put in ma story are real rides from two different parks I have been too, 'Michigan Adventures' and 'Cedar Point' well I hope you are enjoying ma story so far there is more to come. **_

**_Adios _**

MoonPrincessKikia


	23. First day of school

Falling in love Again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on "Falling in Love Again"

Kohoku and Sota again were lucky they got the whole limo to their selves as the Grandparent shared a different limo.

"_Next time I am bringing earplugs if I ever drive these kids again_" Myoga thought as he tried to ignore the loud Rap music in the back. "And maybe for the whole world as well" he said with a sigh.

In the back Sota and Kohoku were all backed up on sugar from all that candy they had back at Shikon Point. They were listening to all these Rap songs, full max jumping around rapping the lyrics to the song.

All was quite will sort of, in that night in Japan.

Chapter 23 (first day of School)

A month past and it was now September 5 and the first day of school for Kikia.

"Ring, Ring, RING" the Alarm clock in Kagome and Inuyasha's room was ringing to wake them up.

They both started to moan, Kagome's hand made its way to the Alarm clock and push the Snooze button.

Kagome got out of bed and headed for her drawer and got some clothes out and headed for the bathroom. She did the regular took a shower and washed her hair, then after brush her wet hair, then put on her clothes for work.

She exits the bathroom door brushing her teeth to see Inuyasha's lazy ass still in bed. She rolled her eyes then when back into the bathroom to spit out the water and dry her face.

Kagome walks back out to still see Inuyasha in bed, she walked up to the bed and shook Inuyasha, but he didn't wake up.

"Inuyasha wake up" She said as she continued shaking him.

She got an idea and moved her face closer to Inuyasha's, until finally they met lips. Inuyasha opened his eyes and moved his arm to her waist and brought her on top of him.

"Stop come on we have to get Kikia and the babies ready" Kagome said laughing.

"Fine" he said in a sleepy voice as he let her go.

"Now get up" She said before she left the room and headed for Kikia's room.

Once she left Inuyasha went right back to bed, "GET UP" Kagome yell from the hall way, scaring Inuyasha out of bed.

"_Wow_" Inuyasha thought before he got up and got dressed.

Kagome slowly opened Kikia's door to see if she was still sleeping, she walked in a turned on the lights. But Kikia wasn't in her bed sleeping.

"Boo" someone yelled from behind Kagome.

"Ahhh" Kagome yell as she turned around fast it was Kikia all dressed up in her school uniform.

"Kikia don't scare mommy like that, you gave me a heart attack" Kagome said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry Mommy, but look I put on ma unyform on ma own" Kikia said giggling.

"Nice job but one thing you put it on backwards" Kagome said laughing.

"What happened I heard screaming" Inuyasha said as he came running in with his boxers on and his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Don't worry, Kikia just scared me, but if we were in danger when the person looks at you, they'll fall down laughing" Said Kagome chuckling.

"Hahaha every funny" Inuyasha said as she walk out of the Kikia's room to his own.

"Ok Kikia lets fix your uniform before Rin comes" Kagome said as she bend down and help Kikia fix her dress.

"Rin's coming mommy?" Kikia asked.

"Yes, uncle Sesshoumaru can't drop her off at school so I offered to help" Kagome said "there all done, come on lets fix your hair" Kagome said as she walked to Kikia dresser and picked up a brush.

"Ok mommy" Kikia said as she skipped to her chair and sat down on it. Kagome carefully brushed Kikia's hair; she brushed them in two ponytails with pink ribbon so it can match her pink uniform. (If anyone if guessing the uniform look almost like Kagome's but the skirt is longer and it's pink: ))

By the time Kagome was done with Kikia's hair the bell to the front door had ringed.

"Can I get it mommy" Kikia asked.

"Ok but make sure you ask who it is ok" Kagome said

"Ok mommy" Kikia said as she jump off her chair and skipped her way to answer the door. Kagome then followed her but stop and walked in the baby's room to get them ready for their first day of daycare, Kikia made it to the door but the maid had already answered the door, it was her uncle Sesshoumaru and her cousin/best friend Rin.

"Uncle Sessy" Kikia said as she ran in her uncles arms.

"Hey Kikia where's your mom and dad" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked her up.

"There up stairs mommy getting Sarina and Kuro ready and daddy's getting dress" Kikia said as she hugged her uncle and went back on the floor to hug Rin.

"Rin, lets go to the kitchen I'm hungry" she said to her.

"Ok Kikia, bye daddy, have a great day a work" Rin said as they skip their merry way to the kitchen.

"Bye Rin, well I really have to go I'm going to be late for my meeting, tell Kagome I said thanks" Sesshoumaru said to the maid.

"Ok lord Sesshoumaru I will" said the maid as she opened the door for Sesshoumaru he nodded and left to his car then drove off.

The maid close the door after Sesshoumaru left and walked to the Kitchen to serve Kikia and Rin's breakfast before they destroy things.

Once an hour past everyone was all ready to leave well everyone else was, Inuyasha was but running around the house looking for his tie.

"Here Inuyasha" Kagome said as she hand him his tie.

"Thanks sweetheart well see you at work" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips "and see the rest of you later" he said to the others before running out of the house to his car then drove off.

"Ok everyone to the car" Kagome said as she and the kids walked to her car. Kagome first buckled Sarina and Kuro in there car seats then buckled Rin and Kikia. Once everyone was all buckled in Kagome started the car and drove off to preschool.

(**_20 minutes later_**)

Kagome drove in the 'Shikon Preschool' parking lot. They had made it just in time the bell was about to ring. Kagome got Kikia and Rin out then took Sarina and Kuro out and put then in there stroller. They all walked to the school building.

"Welcome to Shikon Preschool" said the lady at the front office where Kagome had to go the sign Kikia and Rin up.

"Hello I am Kagome Natama and this is ma Daughter Kikia and ma niece Rin, this is their first day on Preschool"

"Oh nice to here they are going to have a wonderful time and oh who are these cuties"

"This is Sarina and Kuro, they are also mine I'm about to take them to day care"

"Well they are so cute"

"Thank you, oh I'm sorry I never got your name"

"Oh I'm sorry I am Yura Yajima" (this is the last name of the voice of Yura in Japanese)

"Well nice to meet you Mrs.Yajima" Kagome said with a smile.

"Please call me Yura, Mrs.Yajima makes me sound old"

"Oh ok well I better get going" Kagome she bent down to Kikia and Rin height and said:

"Guys behave ok you are going to make lots of friends here ok Kikia make sure you don't take off you hat"

"Ok Mommy" Kikia said.

"It I may ask why can't, she take it off" Yura asked.

"Well she half-demon and I don't want no one to hurt her"

"Don't worry Miss.Natama we also have other half-demons, demons, and humans in this school district" Yura said.

"Well in that case you may take it off Kikia" Kagome said.

"Ok Mommy" Kikia said as she handed her hat to her mom.

"Well come on girls let introduce you to the other students what to you say" Yura said as she offered her hand to the girls.

"Ok" they both said and took her hand and they all walked to the class room.

"Bye Kikia, bye Rin" Kagome said before turning around to leave.

"Bye mommy" Kikia said.

"Bye auntie Kagome" Rin said and they all continued walking with Yura to class.

Kagome walked outside and buckled Sarina and Kuro to their car seats and put the stroller in the back of the car. She then walked to the driver's seat and started the car and headed for Shikon Daycare.

The daycare was only like 5 minutes away from Kikia and Rin's School so it will be easy to pick them all up.

Kagome this time just picked up Sarina and Kuro in her arms and walked to Daycare and was greeted by an elderly lady.

"Hello welcome to Shikon Daycare I'm Kaede Naoko"

"Hello I am Kagome Natama and these and ma twins Sarina and Kuro this is their first day of Daycare" Kagome said introducing her and the twins.

"Well it's nice to meet you all follow me and I will show you where to sign them in" Kaede said, Kagome nodded and followed Kaede inside.

After Kagome was done with the paper work, it was time to say goodbye to her pups.

"Well I will see you at 6 my pups don't worry the people here will take good care of you" Kagome said giving her babies one last hug and handing them in the safety arm of Kaede.

"Don't worry Miss.Natama your pups will be fine" Kaede said as she took the babies to a room with other toddlers.

Kagome walked out the daycare and got in her car and drove off to work.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Well I hope u enjoyed ma chapter plz review and I will update soon bye for now. : ) _**

**_MoonPrincessKikia_**


	24. HappyHalloweenPT:1

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

_I sorry but I going to be skipping a month so it can be Halloween cuz Halloween was like here but past and I want ma story to feature Halloween well I hope u like it, oh and one more thing to answer 'Lindsey-chan's' question on y Kagome told the teacher that Kikia is half demon, it's becuz in ma story demons and humans live in peace, I know wat u all thinking wat is the girl thinking but well its just that I want ma story to be like this way it hard to explain but anyways that's how I want ma story to be Demons and Humans at peace but it might change u just have to keep reading, its like ma story will never end lol. Now on with the chappie enjoy._

Last time on '_Falling in love again'_

After Kagome was done with the paper work, it was time to say goodbye to her pups.

"Well I will see you at 6 my pups don't worry the people here will take good care of you" Kagome said giving her babies one last hug and handing them in the safety arm of Kaede.

"Don't worry Miss.Natama your pups will be fine" Kaede said as she took the babies to a room with other toddlers.

Kagome walked out the daycare and got in her car and drove off to work.

Chapter 24 (Happy Halloween Part 1: Getting ready)

One month later:

"Mommy daddy, come on get up" Kikia said as she was jumping on her mom and dad's bed.

"But it's a weekend" Inuyasha moaned under his pillow.

"But daddy you promised we were going to get my Halloween costume" Kikia said as she stopped jumping on the bed and sat there about to cry.

Inuyasha took his pillow off his head sat up, Kikia then crawled into her dads arms.

"Alright we'll leave in an hour go get ready" he said to her, Kikia was so happy so started jumping up and down on the bed again, heck she jump her way out the room. Once Kikia was gone Inuyasha started to wake up Kagome.

"Come on get up" he said to her.

"Five more minutes" she said in a sleepy voice, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then started to tickle her. Kagome started to laugh, she laugh so hard she fell out of bed.

"Are you ok" Inuyasha asked her as he crawled to Kagome side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said as she got up and walked to her dresser, Inuyasha did the same but went to his. Kagome got out some clothes and ran to beat Inuyasha to the bathroom. Which she did, before she closed the door, she stick her tongue at Inuyasha.

In 20 minutes Kagome was done in the bathroom and came out with Inuyasha all dressed, he was wearing baggy pants with a red t-shirt, Kagome was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans on because it was getting cold outside.

"Hey come on lets get the babies ready" Kagome said as she walked past him out of the room to the babies room.

An Hour past and everyone was all dressed. Kagome was walking to her car with Sakura and Kuro in her arms while Kikia walked on the ground with her. Inuyasha was called into an important meeting at GAP right before they were about to leave, so he jumped in his car and drove off.

Kikia was the first to get in the car she buckled herself in her car seat, while Kagome buckled in Sakura and Kuro in theirs. Right before they were about to take off a Black BMW sports car pulled in the drive way.

It was Sesshoumaru, he got out of the car and walked to Kagome, She push the down button so her window will roll down as Sesshoumaru got closer.

"Hey Kagome what's up" He said to Kagome.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here" Kagome asked. He was about to answer but Kikia said:

"Hey uncle Sessy where's Rin" she asked.

"I'm right here Kikia" Rin said as she jump up and down on the side Kagome's car waving to Kikia.

"Hi Rin" Kikia said waving back.

"Kagome I was wondering if you can watch Rin for me for a little while; Kagura can't because she taking her little sister Kanna, shopping for a Halloween costume" said Sesshoumaru as he did to puppy dog face. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes and said:

"Of course I will and plus I'm also going costume shopping too, does she have one."

"No, we were going to go today but I have to go to some damn meeting for my dad" (Sessy's and Inu's dad also owns a company name Taisho's Inc.)

"Oh well ok I'll buy one for her then" Kagome said as she got out of the car to help Rin get in her car seat next to Kikia. Because Kagome is always watching Rin she had put in a car seat just for her. Once Rin was buckled in Kagome took off Sesshoumaru right after her but in a different direction.

Kagome had turned on the radio and her song 'My love' By Justin Timberlake was playing she started to sing it until her phone interrupted her, she quickly looked at it and then back to the road. It was Sango's cell number, Kagome answered it.

"Hello" Kagome said into the phone

"Hey Kagome its Sango" Sango answered back.

"I know hey Sango what's up"

"Nothing just bored so what are you doing"

"Well I'm taking Kikia and the toddler gang costume shopping"

"Oh man that reminds me I'm supposed to take Kohoku today, man he's going to be…" before Sango could finish Kagome heard some yelling in the background.

"Sango there's one more week to Halloween and I'm the only kid in my school that doesn't have a costume" it was Kohoku who was yelling and he was yelling at Sango.

"Kagome" Sango said after the yelling stopped.

"Yes" Kagome answered back.

"Can you try to pick me up so this cry baby, can STOP YELLING IN MY EAR" Sango yelled but took her mouth away from the receiver so she wouldn't hurt Kagome's ear, but she was yelling at Kohoku not Kagome.

"Don't you dare call me a cry baby, just the other day you were crying cause you lost a shoe but found it under your bed." Kohoku yelled right back at Sango.

"Oh don't start that, JUST yesterday you were crying just because you lost your favorite game and found it under all that dirty disgusting clothes piled in your room. I'm too afraid to go in there because of the smell" Kagome was sweat dropping the whole time of the argument. There was silence then Kohoku spook:

"You win this round sis but I will return with revenge"

"So Kagome can you pick me up" Sango said in the phone with a sweet voice.

"Um…ok I'll be there in a few" Kagome said back.

"Ok…KOHOKU GET YOUR LAZY ASS READY KAGOME IS GOING TO PICK US UP IN A FEW" Sango yell after she hangs up the phone.

Kagome just stared at the phone then look back to the road, "ok that was an awkward call" Kagome said to herself, she then turned the radio back on and a new song was playing it was 'Snap your Fingers(the good version)'by Lil Jon. Kagome started to snap her fingers with the song, Kikia and Rin tried to do it to but couldn't, Sarina and Kura were just sucking their fingers.

Once the song was over Kagome had just pulled into Sango's driveway. Kagome watch the door open Kohoku came running out yell 'Shot Gun' but Sango yelled back "You better get in the back before I shot you with a gun" Kohoku started to groaned and open the side door and hoped in the car and sat by Rin while Sango sat in the front with Kagome.

"Hi Kohoku' Kikia and Rin said.

"Hi girls" he said back.

"Hi auntie Sango" Kikia and Rin said but more cheerful.

"Hi Girls" she said and went back to talking with Kagome.

Kagome had pulled out of Sango's Driveway and headed for the mall just about 10 minutes away.

"So Sango where's Miroku" Kagome asked.

"Oh he's at some friend's house" Sango said.

"Oh ok" Kagome said she then turned on the Radio again and heard the song "Buttons' by The Pussycat Dolls. Sango and Kagome started to sing along.

In a matter of minutes the gang finally made it to the mall, they all got out, Sango helped Kagome with the stroller and played Sarina in it while Kagome put in Kuro. They all walked in the mall together. The gang entered this Costume Store and started to look around.

"Mommy, mommy, look at that costume" Kikia said as she pointed to a princess costume. Kagome looked at what Kikia was pointing too, it was a beautiful blue glitter Cinderella Dress with a tiara and white gloves.

"Are you sure you want this" Kagome asked Kikia, She nodded "I'm sure, I like the pretty dress" " Ok" Kagome said as she found Kikia size and placed it in the shopping cart that Sango was pushing while Kagome was pulling the Stroller.

"Rin why don't you be Jasmine from Aladdin so you both can be princesses" Sango said. Rin thought for a while the said:

"Ok Auntie Sango I like your idea"

"Ok then lets look for your Jasmine costume" Kagome said as she walked up the aisle. In a matter of minutes they finally found Rin outfit, they took it and started to look for Kohoku's costume.

Then finally found his, he wanted to be Scream because he knew his sister hated Scream and was going to scare her on Halloween morning. It was Sarina and Kuro's turn to find a costume. They finally found the perfect costume for twins. Kuro was going to be a bee while Sarina was the flower. (Aww how cute)

Now it was Kagome's and Sango's turn, Kohoku groaned and said to himself:

"We're going to be here forever" Kikia and Rin nodded in agreement.

_**One hour Later**_

"Are you done yet" Kohoku yelled.

"Yeah we finally found our costumes" Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a Vampires and Inuyasha is going to be a Vampire I called him he's ok with him" Kagome said.

"And I'm going to be a Corpus Bride while Miroku is going to be my Corpus Groom, I called him too he's ok with it" Sango said.

"What ever can we leave now" Kohoku said as he started to walk to the cast register. Kagome and the others followed him.

They paid for their stuff and just walked around the mall for a while.

They entered this other store just to look around until Kohoku saw the girl of his dreams, he stared at her and she stared right back at him. Sango notice this and walked up to a box of underwear and went to Kohoku side and said to him:

"Oh Kohoku do you like these" she said as she showed him the underwear Kohoku stared at her and look back at the girl who was now laughing.

"SANGO you're embarrassing me" Kohoku said as he walked away from Sango, she started to laugh Kagome walked up to her.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh" she said.

"Don't worry Kagome, ma mother use to do it all the time to me and him when we were little for fun" Sango said.

"Oh ok then, Girl that was good give me 5" Kagome said as she started to laugh with Sango and high 5ing each other.

A few hours past and it was now 6 o clock at night every one was tired. They all walked to the car and buckled up and headed for Sango's house first to drop her and Kohoku off and then headed for Kagome's home.

Once Kagome drove up her long drive way she saw Sesshoumaru's car, he was probably waiting for Rin.

Kagome got everyone out of the car and the butlers came out to get the bags. Kagome had Sarina and Kuro in her arms and Rin and Kikia were walking on the ground they walked inside the house to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watching the football game. "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh the Jets win the Jets win, you own me 100 bucks" Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru groaned as he took out his wallet.

"Daddy" Kikia yelled as she ran into her dad's arms, Rin followed her but jump in he dad's arms instead.

"Hey girls had a good time at the mall" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea daddy me and Rin are going to be princesses" Kikia said.

"That great well I think it time for us to go" Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait daddy can I stay over uncle Inuyasha's house please" Rin asked as she made the puppy eyes.

"Rin you know you have school in the morning" Sesshoumaru said as Rin's eyes went to puppy dog's to sad one's "But daddy" she said in a teary voice.

"No buts come on" he said as he walked to the door.

"Wait Sesshoumaru, I think its ok for Rin to stay I will drop her off and she can borrow one of Kikia's uniforms and we have some of her undies from her last visit" Kagome said as she had a feeling Rin was about to cry.

"(Sigh) fine Rin you can stay you better behave" Sesshoumaru said as he set her down on the floor. Rin started to cheer as she ran to Kikia.

"Don't worry she will" Kagome said, Sesshoumaru nodded and head out the door got in his car and drove off.

"Ok girls time for a bath and then dinner, one hour of play and then its bed time"

"Ok" they both said they ran up the stair to Kikia's room, Kagome followed them with Sarina and Kuro still in her arms, Inuyasha turned off the TV and followed Kagome.

Kagome had feed Sarina and Kura and both Inuyasha and she put them to bed, while Kikia and Rin were playing to the bath tub. About 30 minutes later Kikia and Rin were done with their bath and Sarina and Kuro were sound asleep and every thing was quite. After dinner Kagome, Kikia, and Rin when up stairs while Inuyasha stayed down stairs and watch another football game.

An hour past and now Kikia and Rin were sound asleep in Kikia's room, before Kagome left the room she saw Princess, Kikia's cat climb on the bed and lay down between Rin and Kikia, She smiled and slowly walked out the room and closed the door softly.

She walked to her room to see Inuyasha already there Kagome smiled and walked to her closet and grab her nightgown and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She came out to see Inuyasha had already fallen asleep, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then went to the other side of the bed and carefully got into bed and turned off the light and slowly drift to dreamland.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed ma new chapter plz review and I will try to update as soon as I can well bye : )**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	25. HappyHalloweenPT:2

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on "falling in love again"

An hour past and now Kikia and Rin were sound asleep in Kikia's room, before Kagome left the room she saw Princess, Kikia's cat climb on the bed and lay down between Rin and Kikia, She smiled and slowly walked out the room and closed the door softly.

She walked to her room to see Inuyasha already there Kagome smiled and walked to her closet and grab her nightgown and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She came out to see Inuyasha had already fallen asleep, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then went to the other side of the bed and carefully got into bed and turned off the light and slowly drift to dreamland.

Chapter 25 Happy Halloween Part 2: Joke on the year

A week, have past and today was the day "Halloween". Kohoku have been planning his revenge on his sister, like he said he would. Before he was about to go to school he put on his Scream Costume and slowly made his way to Sango's room, about to get ready to scare her. Kohoku opened the door slowly and tiptoed to her bed, he was about to yell when he saw something unexpected. Sango was half naked and there was someone in bed with her, it was MIROKU.

"AHHH My eyes" yelled Kohoku, Sango shot up and turned her head and saw her little brother covering his eyes.

"Kohoku get out of my ROOM" she screamed as she covered herself in her blankets. Kohoku then ran out the room only to trip over a shoe and fell on the ground, but he didn't give up, he crawled his way out of Sango's room.

"Is he gone" said Miroku under the blanket.

"Yea he gone thanks Miroku you're the best" Sango said smiling and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah that was a good prank but you think we can really do it one day" Miroku asked.

"Miroku…" said as she gave him a smile and leaned closer to him.

"Yes…" he said.

"Get your hand off my ASS" she screamed and slapped him.

"I take that as a no" he said as he fell off the bed. Sango got out of bed and went to her closet and put on her costume. Miroku already had his on he was a Corpus Groom while Sango was the Corpus Bride. She walked into the Bathroom to do her make up. Miroku waited downstairs, he killed off some time by watching football.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha**_

Kagome had just woken up she went into the bathroom got her costume on and did her make up. She walked out to see Inuyasha already up and had his costume on.

"Wow what a beauty, May I taste your blood?" Inuyasha said as he showed his fangs.

"You may" she said hold out her hand, he took it and nibbled on it. They didn't know that Kikia was right at their door way.

"Umm… Mommy what is daddy doing to your hand?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kikia daddy and I are just acting, were not really Vampires" said Kagome.

"Ok mommy" Kikia said as she made a smile.

"Ok Cinderella let go get your costume on" Kagome said as she pick Kikia up and nibbled on her neck.

"Ahhh mommy stop that tickles" Kikia said laughing, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikia walked out the room. While Kagome help Kikia put on her costume Inuyasha was in Sarina and Kuro's room putting on their costumes.

An hour past and everyone was done they had their costumes and was about to exit the door when they heard the bell ring.

It was Rin and Sesshoumaru who wearing a dog suit!!! Inuyasha tried to hold his laughs but couldn't help it he laughed his way to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a pink with a darker pink spots; his long dog ears lay flat as he made an evil glance at Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inuyasha don't laugh I picked the outfit now where my 10 dollars" Said Rin sticking her hand out, smiling.

"Here you go Rin, great job" Inuyasha said as he gave her the 10 dollars and a high five.

"WHAT!! You paid my daughter, to pick this outfit for me to wear this in PUBLIC!!! Why?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Because you though I forgot about last Halloween." Inuyasha said.

"You no good half-breed, wait till I get you back." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well at least I look more human hahaha" Inuyasha said begin to laugh again.

"Inuyasha, get your' no good butt in that car" Kagome said, "paying a little girl to pay a trick on your own brother, you must be a shamed of yourself, no more nibble for you" Kagome said as she walked to the car.

"But sweetie" he said.

"No but sweetie me, Sesshoumaru take off the ridiculous thing, you can borrow one of Inuyasha's clothes"

"What! _Note to self: burn outfit fur ball wears_" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"I heard that" Sesshoumaru said as he walked in the house.

"Dang, what a blood hound talk about canine power"

"Canines are carnivores, remember that you little runt" Sesshoumaru yelled from inside. (Remember that scene on one of the Inuyasha episodes but instead of Shippo and Inuyasha its Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lol)

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to work after dropping off Kikia and Rin at Preschool and Sarina and Kuro at Daycare.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the elevator; Kagome had pushed the up button, the elevator's doors closed the two of them started to go up.

In a matter of minutes, they finally made it to the top floor. Kagome was the first to leave the elevator.

"Hi Kags" said Kagura as she made her way to greet Kagome.

"Hi Kagura, wow I just love your costume" Said Kagome as she ran up to Kagura and gave her a hug. Kagura was wearing an Angle slash Devil outfit.

"Thanks I love yours and Inuyasha's costume it's so cute how couples dress" said Kagura is a sad tone.

"Don't worry Kagura I know one day you'll find a man"

"Really"

"Yeah look at you, your gorgeous, you have a wonderful personality and your grate at parties" said Kagome as she remembered last years Halloween party.

"Your right Kagome maybe on day I'll find a man (sigh) but for right now I'm a lone wolf" Kagura said as she headed back to her office.

"Poor Kagura…Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked with Inuyasha to his office.

"Yea" he said.

"Why do we go with my idea and get Sesshoumaru and Kagura together.

"Are you crazy, that man doesn't have a heart to love again, ever since Catarata Died."

"Inuyasha don't be rude, I know Sesshoumaru has been sad but remember Shikon Point"

"Yea so what"

"Well they kissed, that's what"

"Ahhh Kagome stay out of it let love find them themselves" Inuyasha said as he grad Kagome's arms softly.

"But Inu…" before she could finish he kissed her to quite her. Inuyasha rest his forehead on hers after the kiss.

"Fine" she said. "Thank you" he said as she kissed her again.

Kagome exit Inuyasha office after the kiss ended, she headed for her office to see Sango walking past her door.

"Hey Sango" yelled Kagome, Sango heard her name being called and stopped then turned her head to see Kagome walking to her.

"Oh hey Kagome" Sango said, "Sorry I can't talk I have lot of paper work your husband laid on me"

"Ok Sango, good luck, I too have lots of paper work too" Kagome said.

"Alright see you at lunch" Said Sango as she headed to her office.

"Alright see to later" Kagome said as she entered to her office and began to do her paper work.

_**With Kagura **_

Kagura was busy doing paper work like every one else in the building when she got a call.

"Hello, thank you for calling GAP INC this Kagura speaking" she said as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Kagura it's me Naraku, how are you?"

"Oh hello Naraku, I'm fine, how bout' you?"

"I am fine, it's been awhile seen we talked, I been in Paris for an assignment but I'm back do you want to hang out to something."

"oh of course I'd love to how bout' tomorrow I'm off that day"

"Sure, a friend of mine knows this fantastic restaurant, we can go there"

"Ok… oh before I forget my friend is having a party tonight at his house do you want to go"

"Sure ok you don't mind if I brings my friends Hakudoshi and Bankotsu."

"Yeah they can come"

"Alright I'll tell them"

"Ok well see you tonight, call me on my cell so I can give you my address ok…oh no I have to go I have another call."

"Ok tonight then"

"Alright bye"

"Bye" said Naraku as he hung up his phone, Kagura then answers her other call.

_**With Naraku**_

"Well?" asked a guy with long white hair.

"Yea Hakudoshi we are invited to that Halloween party while me, Kagura and the others are talking you steal the little kids" said Naraku.

"But what about the parents?" said another guy with long black hair in a braded pony tail.

"Don't worry Bankotsu, they'll be to busy talking and plus where's probably going to lots of people there to see us and I heard that Inuyasha kid has her own little house, all the kids should be in there. "

"Naraku you better be careful…Kikyo… she wants those brats dead, and Halloween is the holiday on the dead…is it not?" said their boss, Princess Abi.

"True…tonight then, those brats are ours hahaha" said Hakudoshi as he started to laugh then the others joined him.

_**With the others**_

"Finally work is over come on Inuyasha, we have to pick up the guys and get the party ready for tonight" said Kagome running to the elevator.

"All the people in the building are coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well only the people we know and we know a lot, and Kikia's friends and their parents are coming"

"Ok well the maids are probably now working on the decorations, I told them to make it scary"

"But want about the kids they are going to get scared?" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha entered the elevator.

"Don't worry, Kagome I told them to make it less scary in the kids play house" Inuyasha said as he push the lobby button, then the elevator started to go down.

_**With Rin and Kikia at Preschool **_

"Ok class there's only 10 more minutes till your parents come, why don't you all draw until then, this will be a grade I want you all to draw a Halloween theme…it can be anything that has to do with Halloween with ghosts, black cats, or your favorite… candy! You can even put all of them together. Well here some papers…remember be creative…Begin" said the teacher, the student nodded their heads and began to draw.

In a matter of minutes the parent started to show up. Kagome and Inuyasha showed up to see Kikia drawing.

"Hey Kikia" Kagome said as she walked up to Kikia.

"Hi mommy, look at my pretty drawing" said Kikia holding up her drawing it had a ghost with a black bow on and holding a trick or treat bag.

"Wow very scary" Kagome said.

"Mrs. Yajima I'm done" said Kikia. "Me too" said Rin.

"Ok Rin and Kikia you may leave now" said Mrs. Yajima.

"Well come on Girls let go trick or treating before the party starts" said Kagome.

"Ok Mommy, come on Rin" Kikia said as she grabbed her things and headed out the door with her parents and Rin.

The gang head for daycare to pick up Sarina and Kuro. Inuyasha stayed in the car while Kagome went to get the twins.

"Kagome-chan" said an Elderly Lady holding two babies.

"Oh hello Kaede-san, how are you" said Kagome as she walked to Kaede.

"I'm fine I saw you driving in so I got the twins ready for you"

"Oh thank you Kaede"

"Your welcome, you twins look so cute in their little outfits"

"Why, thank you, we better be going the others might get frustrated if they don't get their candy ha-ha"

"Ha-ha ok see you tomorrow"

"Bye Kaede, say bye-bye" Kagome said Kaede then played with the babies to say good-bye, the twins waved good-bye to Kaede and they made baby laughs. Kaede smiled as she waved good-bye to them as they exit the daycare building.

Kagome had put Sarina and Kuro in their car seat, then she sat in the drivers sit and she then drove off heading for Sango's house to pick them up.

**_At Sango's House_**

"Kohoku, come on hurry up, Kagome is going to be here in a few" Sango yelled from her room as she fixed her make up again.

Kohoku got his costume on and walked out of his room and went down stairs to see Miroku watching another Football game, Kohoku sat down by Miroku and watch the game with him.

**_10 Minutes later_**

'Ring…ring…ring' the door bell of Sango's house rang. Kohoku got up to go answer it. It was Kagome.

"Oh hey Kagome" said Kohoku.

"Um…who are you?" Kagome asked, but just joking, she knew it was Kohoku.

"It me Kohoku" he said as he lifted his mask up to show his face.

"Oh ha-ha, hello Kohoku where's your sister"

"Up stair doing her make up again" he said as he pointed to the stairs.

"Oh ok, can you get her for me"

"Sure…SANGO, KAGOME'S HEREEE" Kohoku yelled in the same spot he was in.

"COMING" Sango yelling from up stairs, she came walking down stairs in her Corpus Bride costume, it was a long little bit ripped white dress with dark blue trims on the bottom. She had long little bit ripped white hallo with fake dead blue flowers around it. She was holding a bouquet of fake dead blue flowers that went perfectly with her dress.

"Miroku come on were leaving" Sango said as she walked in the living room.

"But…but it's getting good and look at all those cheerleaders" said Miroku and he hugged the TV for his life.

"Miroku get your pervert ass in that car" Sango yelled as she pulled Miroku by the ear and headed out the door, "Kohoku, turn off the TV"

"Ok sis" said Kohoku as he ran to the living room and turned off the TV then headed out the door.

**_20 Minutes Later_**

The gang finally made it to Kagome's and Inuyasha's house. The maid came out and took the kids trick or treating while the grown-up look around the house to see if it was scary enough, which it was.

Outside was fine until it gets dark, but inside was different is was pitch black dark only with those different color light balls hanging on the hall, sealing , and there was some on the floor. There was realistic ghost hanging from the sealing, there was scary Halloween music playing but only for a while they were soon going to play rap music, there was food of course, realistic eyeball candy, ghost cookies (I know not that scary there was suppose to be lots more scary thing but I cant think of any hehe sorry)

It started to get dark so the maid brought Kikia and the other little munchkins back home. She then brought them to the princess house in the garden as the all waited for the guest to arrive.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Again I'm so so so so so so so sorry for keeping you all waiting and for a long time too Halloween is SO over but after this party I'm going straight to Christmas. PLZ review I'm sorry again. I will do ma best to update soon: )_**

**_MoonPrincessKikia_**


	26. HappyHalloweenPT:3

Falling in love again

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_falling on love again_'

_**20 Minutes Later**_

The gang finally made it to Kagome's and Inuyasha's house. The maid came out and took the kids trick or treating while the grown-up look around the house to see if it was scary enough, which it was.

Outside was fine until it gets dark, but inside was different is was pitch black dark only with those different color light balls hanging on the hall, sealing , and there was some on the floor. There was realistic ghost hanging from the sealing, there was scary Halloween music playing but only for a while they were soon going to play rap music, there was food of course, realistic eyeball candy, ghost cookies (I know not that scary there was suppose to be lots more scary thing but I cant think of any hehe sorry)

It started to get dark so the maid brought Kikia and the other little munchkins back home. She then brought them to the princess house in the garden as the all waited for the guest to arrive.

Chapter 26 Happy Halloween (Halloween Party)

The guest had just started showing up and all of Kikia's friends where sent to the palace in the garden.

Every one of Kikia's friends was already in their pajamas and thought it was time to start a movie.

Kikia found her favorite movie _Fox and the Hound 2_ and placed it in the DVD Player, then everyone was comfortable the maid who was watching them turned off the lights and enjoyed the movie with the kids.

_**With the grown ups **_

All the grown ups that had already arrived were dancing to the Rap music that was playing. Then the door bell rang.

Myoga walked to the giant doors and open one of them.

It was Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Bankotsu. Myoga invited them in. Kagura was the first to see them come in and ran to greet them.

"Hey Naraku" Kagura said, Naraku had heard his name been called and turned around only to have his mouth drop.

"Wow Kagura, you…you look great in that costume" said Naraku.

"Thanks, oh who's this" Kagura said as she saw a little girl around 5 or 6 behind Naraku.

"Oh this is my little sis Kura" he said, Kura waved her hand to Kagura.

"Well its nice to meet you Kura, you look so cute in you angle costume" Kagura said.

"Thank you" Kura said.

"Myoga, can you take Kura to where the other children are?" Kagura asked Myoga.

"Sure Miss. Kagura" said Myoga and with that he took little Kura's hand and escort her to the palace in the Garden.

"Well come on Naraku lets go dance" said Kagura once Kura and Myoga left.

"Um Kagura, where's your bathroom?" asked Bankotsu.

"Oh it's upstairs, take a left and it the last door to the right" Kagura said.

"Ok thanks"

"It'll go with him, he can be such a baby when he gets lost" said Hakudoshi.

"Shut up" said Bankotsu.

"Alright" said Kagura as she and Naraku left.

As soon as Kagura and Naraku felt, Hakudoshi and Bankotsu made there way to the garden. They slowly open the door to see the maid gone.

"Kura, where's the maid" asked Bankotsu.

"I locked her in the closet, you are such idiots and stop calling me Kura" she said as reddish clouds formed around Kura, the children were terrified. The clouds soon disappeared and a tall lady stood in Kura's place. It was Princess Abi.

"Now let's do what we came to do" she said as she walked closer to the kids. Kikia and Rin hugged and made a LOUD scream. The scream made its way into the house and because Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are dog demons they have excellent hearing.

"Hey did you hear that" said Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

"Sounds like Kikia and Rin's screams" said Inuyasha said then quickly looked at Sesshoumaru; they both ran throw the crowd.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" said Kagome, but Inuyasha continued run. Kagome was nerves and followed Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku, and Kagura followed Kagome. Naraku stayed behind smirking.

They made it to the Kikia's palace building in the garden and opened the door to see Princess Abi, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi trying to tie up the kids but they were running away to fast. Princess Abi had Kikia and Rin in her arms, she made an evil smirk.

"Hello Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru long time no see" she said.

"I thought you were in Prison" Inuyasha said.

"Can you believe they let me out of good behavior" said Princess Abi.

"Doubt it" said Sesshoumaru.

"Let them go" Kagome said.

"Not even a chance, these kids pay good money and once their dead, Kikyo will pay even more" said Abi making an evil laugh, Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Kikyo paid you to kill my children and niece" Inuyasha said in an angry voice.

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru" someone yelled from inside the mansion. It was Myoga and he was carrying something, it was Inuyasha's sword Tensega and Sesshoumaru's sword Tokigin.

"Here I thought you might want these" said Myoga.

"Thanks Myoga" Inuyasha said as he grab his sword and unshielded it from its shield.

"Yeah thanks" said Sesshoumaru as he too unshielded his sword.

"Kagome I also brought this and you're Hiraikotsu, Sango Myoga said handing them there weapons.

"Thanks Myoga" said Kagome and Sango in unison.

"Now let my Children GO" Inuyasha said as he pointed his sword at Princess Abi, "The rest of you run inside and tell your parents to leave… this party is canceled" Kikia's friends nodded and ran inside to do what they were told. Inuyasha continued to point his sword at Princess Abi.

"Ha and what if I don't Inuyasha…will you kill me along with you darling baby" Princess Abi said as she pinch Kikia's cheek.

"Oww" Kikia said; Princess Abi had pinched her cheek to hard.

"Stop it, leave her alone" Rin said she kick Princess Abi's leg. Princess Abi kicked her right back but harder.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru yelled, and ran to his daughter, "are you ok"

"That mean lady kicked me" Rin said crying.

Sango couldn't take it anymore; she put her two fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistle. All of a sudden a large cat came out of nowhere and someone was on it, it was Kohoku.

"You whistled sis" said Kohoku.

"Kohoku, what are you doing with Kirara" Sango said.

"Ask questions later…Kirara get Kikia back" said Kohoku as he pointed to Kikia in Princess Abi's arms. Kirara nodded and Kohoku jumped off while Kirara change after Princess Abi.

Princess Abi throw her hand in the air and birds of fire came out of nowhere, she then pointed at Kirara then they all change after the giant cat demon.

A battle went on while Kirara stayed by Sango side trying to find a way to get Kikia from Princess Abi arms.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru used there swords and cut those fire birds in half.

"There are too many of them, Inuyasha you have to use the wind scar" said Sesshoumaru standing by Inuyasha.

"Um…Sesshoumaru I don't know if you notice by MY DAUGTHER'S UP THERE" yelled Inuyasha as he pointed to Abi who was flying in the air.

"I was just making a suggestion" Sesshoumaru yelled back.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru this is no time for arguing, so get my baby back" Kagome yelled as she hold Kuro and Sarina in her arms.

"It's useless, you're dealing with a professional here" laughed someone from the air. All of a sudden a chunk of miasma came out of no where and revealed Naraku.

"What…Naraku" Kagura yelled, "how could you"

"Look you're cute…but I don't like you" said Naraku laughing.

"So…so you used me" Kagura yelled at she pulled out her fan and used Dancing blades at Naraku. He was able to jog that attract but the next one he didn't see coming.

"Ahhh" Naraku yelled; an arrow was behind his back, well more like in his back. It was Kagome's arrow; there she stood with the bow in her hand, ready to release the other arrow.

"The next one is heading to your heart" Kagome yelled.

"Wait" yelled Abi as she jumped in front of Naraku.

"Abi!" Naraku said.

"Here's your kid" she said as she throws Kikia to Kagome. Kikia landed in Kagome's safe arm.

"Now Inuyasha use the wind scar" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Right…WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled and a blast of energy came from Inuyasha sword.

Everything went black.

The dust finally cleared to see nothing. "Naraku escaped at the last moment" said Miroku looking at his right hand, "Sango, are you ok?"

"Yea thanks Miroku" Sango said as Miroku helped her up, Sango rushed to Kohoku's side to make sure he was ok.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome up.

"Yeah, so is Kikia" she said looking at Kikia, brushing the hair from her face, "she doesn't have a scratch on her, she just probably tired, lets get her into bed" Inuyasha nodded and put his arm around Kagome and they both walk inside.

"Come on, lets get you and Kohoku home" said Miroku as he helped Sango and Kohoku inside.

"Thanks Miroku" said Sango as she rests her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Your welcome "he said as he smiled, but of course on the inside he was having a party and hoped it never end.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagura who was in deep thought as she sat on the ground.

"You know what when I first saw the creep Naraku I thought you deserved someone better then that." Sesshoumaru said as he sat by her.

"Huh…oh really" said Kagura smiling but trying not to blush, "how's Rin"

"She ok, she went inside with Kikia to go lay down" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh ok" Kagura said as she got up, Sesshoumaru followed.

"I hope that guy didn't hurt you because if he did I'll find him and kill him" Sesshoumaru said.

"Really…that's really cool of you but please don't, its ok I was stupid to even fall for him" Kagura said about to cry.

"No, don't say that about your self, he's the stupid one for ever playing with a beautiful girl's heart" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"You think I'm beautiful" Kagura said as she looked up in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Yes of cause your as beautiful as Catarata used to be" Sesshoumaru said. (Catarata is Sesshoumaru's Ex wife but she died…just to remind you)

"Oh Sesshoumaru" Kagura said as she hugged him.

"Kagura" Sesshoumaru said as he lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Its about time those two got together" Inuyasha said as he looked out the window in Kikia's room.

"Yea now Sesshoumaru has someone to love him again" said Kagome laying her head on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Does the mean I'm going to have a mommy again" Rin said.

"Maybe" Kagome said as she picked Rin up.

A few years past and everything went fine; Naraku, Princess Abi, Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi were found and arrested. Sesshoumaru and Kagura got married and now Rin had a Mom again. As the birds chirp and the crickets sung the beautiful night song, everyone was happy in Japan.

The End

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Sorry if the ending wasn't any good, I don't know how to end a story…Hehehe sorry. I hope you like my story because now it's over. I'm starting a new story about Naruto. Plz Review and keep reading "Egyptian Romance" well bye._**

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


End file.
